Sex Pistols
by trixipixie
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is new at Karakura High School. She spends all her time studying but the Kurosaki Twins have taken a liking to her. AU-OOC SMEXY EXPLICIT LEMONS- language,stalking, rough-reluctance lemons, a sick, twisted ssexy game of cat and mouse
1. Chapter 1 Laying Claim

Rukia Kuchiki is new at Karakura High School. She spends all her time studying but the Kurosaki Twins have taken a liking to her.

A/N - Happy B-day Deviant Hollow!

AU- a little OOC I'm making it OOC for those who are looking for a kinder gentler Ichigo, cause this ain't it. DH likes the Dominate/Forceful AND Possessive Ichi and Hichi. I tried to put as much of that as possible into this one.

MATURE. PLUS EXPLICIT LEMONS language, stalking, rough, reluctance lemons, and a sick, twisted sexy game of cat and mouse- I'm tellin' you now It only gets worse (or better depending on how you look at it- I say Better! ;) so don't come cryin'/complainin' to me later...:P

**A/N Aug. 2011- So as people who have read my stories may know, I end up going back and doing some tweaking- this one is no different. Seeing how we're coming up on the 1st anniversary of said story that was originally started as birthday gift for DH( Happy Birthday again DH!)**

**Any ways it was due to a very elegant review from 'Stephanie" on 4.12.11 that got me thinking about this story and how much more it could be. So I have tweaked a bit on each chapter plus added some back story to flesh out for continuing chapters- so you may want to reread this bad boy.**

* * *

**Sex Pistol**

**Chapter 1 - Laying Claim**

.

_"Since your new here I'll tell you. Stay away from the Kurosaki twins. They're dangerous."_

_"Really, why?" she had asked on her way up the Karakura High School building._

_"People say they're in a gang. That's why they always get in fights." the first girl continued._

_"I heard they were yakuza enforcers" the second girl said._

_"Yeah, right." several of them said incredulously. She just continued to listen._

_"I heard they run drugs." Another girl said._

_"I heard that they have sex with anything that walks, not that I wouldn't mind being with Hichigo." yet another girl said._

_"Hichigo? Ichigo's the cute one." The first girl said a wide smile spreading on her face, her eyes glazing over as she imagined the boy._

_"I know, he's so hot." several girls said in unison._

_"They're both so hot." they all agreed on that. But she continued to listen._

_"I heard they got 5 different girls at Moreira High School pregnant." the girls started another round of rumors._

_"I heard they leave at lunch to go to afternoon orgy parties, my friend was at one." a girl with glasses said._

_"Oh yeah, who?" the leader asked giving an incredulous look._

_"Eiko."_

_"Eiko's a liar and a slag."_

_"Point is they are bad news, trouble follows them everywhere. Understand that new girl?"_

Her first contact with students of Karakura High school was ringing in her ears as if it were just happening. So what was she doing now?

"Get your hands of him!" Rukia Kuchiki stood defiantly. Her hands outstretched to bar anymore assaults on the weeping Momohara. Her wide dark blue eyes tight in a scowl. She was in her school uniform having just put back on her street shoes heading to the train.

"You're a brave one." Ichigo Kurosaki smirked, towering over her, the petite defender.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a third year student like herself, was over a foot taller than Rukia. His white school shirt barely contained his lean yet broad chest, his sinewy muscled arms were still flexed, his hands clenched in fists. He exuded confidence, power and... sex.

Rukia felt her body flush all over standing in front of him. He had a powerful aura that was palatable. It almost knocked her over.

Her heart was pounding out of her heaving chest.

She gulped, feeling ill equipped wondering what madness had over taken her to do such a thing. To jump between two boys fighting. Well one boy fight the other getting his ass beat.

She quickly gathered her resolve, she wasn't going to back down now; squaring her shoulders and standing tall against her schoolmate who had taken an after school scuffle too far.

"Why are you beating up on him? How could you? Why, he so much smaller than you!" She continued feeling like her old self when she lived in the country side.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, a smiled curled on his sensuous lips. "So are you?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the fact stated. But still she didn't move.

Ichigo's mouth watered looking over Rukia Kuchiki. The shiny raven hair, encircling her perfectly oval face; highlighting her pale skin. His eyes focused on her almost pouting pink lips. The thought of kissing her roughly instantly crossed his mind.

Ichigo tilted his head, eyes narrowed questioning, peering at the strange new creature before him, as if analyzing her.

His quizzical look turned to desire and he didn't hide his raking stare as his eyes traveled over her from head to toe, more slowly this time. His eyes resting on her small but pert breasts and the hard nipples the pressed against her uniform shirt.

Ichigo's tone and leering gaze caused Rukia to shudder with a sudden charge of unexpected excitement. Suddenly she felt on display.

Even though they had homeroom together Ichigo Kurosaki had taken notice of Rukia. But now he was seeing her true spirit for the first time since she transferred in several months ago.

She was a bookworm, always reading and studying but she now revealed herself to have a backbone. She was fiery and tough somewhere inside, though she ahdnt shown it at school until today. He could see a fire ignited in her eyes. And she was bold or maybe she was just crazy. Either way he liked it. A lot.

The smile returned to his face and quickly turned to a smug grin.

Rukia felt outmatched and felt herself shrinking from the inside out. Then like a cloud covering her she felt a strong presence behind her, her breath caught.

"You better get home little girl." Hichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo's white-haired, golden eyed twin, said, his hot breath on her neck caused her to tense, frozen in place.

She had forgotten the two were always together.

Momohara had taken Rukia's diversion and run away just minutes before. So she was quite alone in the empty courtyard of the school.

"We _**eat**_ little, soft, sweet girls like you for dinner." Hichigo growled his words, sending another charge through her. He ruffled the bottom of her skirt brushing the skin of her thigh, leaving a trail of heat.

Rukia was scared and excited at the same time. Her panties flooded with warmth, her nipples pushing harder, erect against her shirt, and she suddenly realized what a terrible mistake she had made.

Everyone at Karakura High School was scared of the Kurosaki twins, but somehow that didn't diminish the multitude of girls for falling for the two boys.

Both of the boys were dangerous and of course that's one of the reasons, besides their insane good looks that had made them so desirable.

Each had very handsome fierce eyes, Ichigo's light amber brown and Hichigo's golden. Each had devilish smiles that even had their female teachers (and some male) lusting after them. And they both loved to fight and they were never at a lost for opponents. Half the boys in the city hated the twins for one reason or another.

Both boys also had horrible fiery quick tempers; anything could and would set them off.

Momohara found out the hard way when bragging about his test scores.

In their homeroom, Ochi sensei took it as a challenge to keep them in line and had for the most part gotten them trained to behave, in her class anyway.

Ichigo was the older of the two, by just a few seconds. Hichigo, though the younger of the two was by far rowdier and crueler than his brother.

All the rumors and stories about the boys were rushing through Rukia's mind now and her resolve was leaving her, Rukia quivered, fear rapidly rising in her, under the pair of leering eyes.

They both scanned her lasciviously from head to toe several times as if they were looking for something, their eyes roaming over her like invisible hands, searching every inch of her.

She felt naked for a moment, pulling down her outstretched arms and instinctively covering her chest. Then with a vague wave of her hand at her throat she swatted away the unseen object that was touching her there.

Heat rose in her skin, and she tried to break eye contact, knowing her face had to be bright red.

Then, the brothers, seemingly having found what they were looking for, relaxed their gaze. Smiling wickedly, their eyes communicated something to each other that Rukia didn't understand.

They looked on smiling at the blushing girl who had dared to take them on.

The boys turned in unison, leaving.

"You should leave new girl... before we change our minds." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Rukia didn't need to be told twice she picked up her bag and ran as fast as she could.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia had only been in Karakura for a few months. Having lived in the country side, Karakura, though no Tokyo was much larger than Shimotsuma. She immediately felt swallowed up, unsure and lost. The throngs of people so busy on their way also added to her isolation and even paranoia. She felt like everyone was looking at her judging her.

Life in Shimotsuma, was sheltered Rukia realized now, the small town she came from. Everyone knew everyone. In Shimotsuma she had been happy, happy to be herself, happy with her life. Nothing amazing every happened but life was good. She was confident, fearless, and tough even. Getting into her own share of scrapes and acting too much like one of the boys instead of the porcelain doll her mother had wanted her to be. Like her sister Hisana, who had gone to the big city and married a successful young business man. Byakuya Kuchiki. In Shimotsuma, Rukia was sure of what life had in store for her.

But all that began changing with the passing of Hisana. Rukia's parents became more strict, Rukia tried to reel in her fearless attutidue if only for the sake of her mother. Then when her parents died, something inside her was irreparably broken. As if they had been her strength and now that they were gone. She had lost her footing and her way. And was but a shadow of her former self.

She had told Byakuya she would be happy to stay in Shimotsuma and she had even planned to quit school, and go to work. But he wouldn't hear of it and sent for her to live with him. She didn't want to be a burden. She vowed to study hard to get into a good college so she could get a good job and move into her own place. He had never pressured her to leave, but didn't object to her ambitious plans.

Now Byakuya was the only family she had, though she still felt alone. With him working all the time and rarely talking when he was home. He seemed to only respond to her when she relayed her test scores. And even those responses were curt nods of hadn't asked anything of Rukia except to do her best. But she still felt indebted to him.

Her parents were over achieving workaholics just like Byakuya, but they loved her, they told her every chance they got. She could barely get a full sentence out of Byakuya. And so her loneliness and insecurities had grown these last few months.

Studying was the only thing that grounded her.

Her heavy study schedule also left her ostracized at school, always declining invitations and school events. Her focus was her grades and that meant cram school in the evenings.

Not many people talked to her when she arrived in school, except for Renji Abarai.

Rukia had helped him once in math and he hadn't left her alone since. Not that it bothered her. It was quite comforting being able to talk to someone. He was so sweet and not bad to look at either; a lot of her classmates had begun to warm up to her since, like Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue, and her peculiar boyfriend Uryuu. There was another boy Chad Yatsutora she met through Renji, they were both on the basketball team together, but Chad was so quiet Rukia couldn't tell if he was aloof or just quiet all the time.

Rukia smiled to herself as she exited the train. She was beginning to open up more, though the strong, fearless person she used to be back home in Shimotsuma still seemed to be a million miles away.

xxx

Weeks later, in class Rukia was listening intently to Ochi sensei, taking detailed notes as always.

Suddenly she felt a warm electric charge race up her spine. She closed her eyes, letting it ripple through her; taking a deep breath, and looking over her shoulder.

Ichigo Kurosaki was staring at her. She wiggled uneasily in her seat.

_What was he doing? _

Staring at her again. He had been doing it daily since their run in after school several weeks earlier.

A sly smile curled on his lips as he winked at her then looked back at the front of the class. His orange hair was wild as always, his light brown eyes warm, inviting even and sexy. He was gorgeous... and dangerous. He didn't hide it either and Rukia loved that. It somehow made her feel…

Her stomach fluttered her heart racing immediately. Rukia turned back in her seat feeling herself blush. The flowing warmth in her panties causing her to look around to see if anyone noticed.

Hichigo did, catching her eye and smirking lustily at her, before he too turned his attention to the front of the class.

Another gush flooded between Rukia's legs.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Rukia tried to shake off the new and uncomfortable feelings that were building in her from the twin, and began absently gathering her things. She needed to hurry to make it to the train for her cram school classes, but it took her a few moments to gather herself.

"Do you want to go get something for dinner?" Renji asked coming to her desk handing her one of her books.

"Oh, Renji. No, thank you. I have cram school tonight." Rukia said closing her bag.

"We can get something on the way." He continued, hopeful for a positive answer.

She knew he would keep asking until she said yes and she **was** hungry.

His crimson was hair pulled up in a ponytail and a black bandana wrapped his head. He too had a very nice body. Rukia let her eyes skirt over his chest before picking up her bag.

"All right," she said with smile.

Renji bought them a fast food dinner and they ate on the train. Renji was chatting away about his plans for getting another set of tattoos.

.

"I hate that you have to walk home late after cram school," Renji said as they stopped in front of the tall CLE* cram school building.

"It'll be fine." Rukia said smiling, happy that he was a bit concerned. "I don't live too far away."

"I know, but I still hate it." Renji concerned face peering down at his classmate. "Hey, I have some things to do around here, so I could swing back by and walk you home."

"You don't have to Renji. I've already taken up so much of your time."

"It's no problem. I'll see you later."

Renji ran off waving happily.

Rukia smiled in spite of herself, turning to go into the building.

Suddenly she felt a warm electric charge down her spine. She stopped short, looking over her shoulder. The streets of the city were filling with the evening commuters and other students heading into cram school with her.

It had been happening a lot lately, even more so than when she first arrived. that feeling that she was being watched.

Rukia shrugged off the feeling, and went inside.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Rukia was running down the hall to homeroom. Her late night studying had caused her to oversleep and she was running late.

Her mind was occupied with her schoolwork. She was looking through her papers, making sure she had her homework ready. Suddenly Rukia fell back on the ground her skirt flying up to her waist as she collided with a powerful body.

"Watch it!" Hichigo Kurosaki snarled, snapping around. Then seeing the exposed Rukia with a raised eyebrow, his face breaking into a lewd smile as his demeanor softened instantly.

He moaned low and deep, his pants tenting, as his eyes trailed up Rukia's creamy legs to their apex seeing her white cotton panties. His lips parted imaging what lay beyond the thin fabric.

"Nice." His voice was as sexy as his brothers, a mirror image of Ichigo, except for his stark white hair. His golden eyes burned into her.

Rukia felt a tingle between her legs.

Hichigo's eyes changed to something wicked, lusty. A dangerous untamed smile rolled across his face.

Rukia jerked skirt down, heat rising in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. I was in such a hurry," Rukia fought to keep her voice steady. Something about the boy unnerved her.

Hichigo's eyes narrowed, seeming to lose all interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, well watch it, next time." He walked on ahead of her to class.

"Hey, Kurosaki, you fucking loser!"

Rukia looked up seeing Renji as he knelt to help her pick up her things.

"What?" Hichigo shouted turning to the obvious challenge.

Ichigo grabbed his arm whispering in his ear.

Hichigo smirked and went into the classroom with his brother.

"Both of them are assholes, sometimes," Renji complained.

"I thought you guys were friends?" Rukia said. He blushed as she took his hand, pulling her up. Renji did his best to avert his eyes from looking up Rukia's skirt.

"We are, sometimes." Renji continued, his mouth watering. "But not when they act like this."

"It's no problem, really. It was my fault." Rukia was blushing fiercely now at all the male attention. Girls walking were past throwing daggers with their eyes.

Rukia's panties were wet the instant Hichigo looked at her. She was hoping that Renji wouldn't notice.

"He still could have at least helped you up."

"No, it's fine really." Rukia was straightening her uniform.

"Someone's gotta do something about those two." He was feeling very protective of Rukia. In his mind he had claimed her as his own, though she knew nothing of it.

"Please, Renji don't. Just forget it, please."

Renji looked down into Rukia's pleading eyes. His heart melting a little.

"Okay, this time."

xxxxxxxxxx

Renji was supposed to meet Rukia on the roof for lunch and she was headed that way. Her head stuck in a book as she walked the deserted lunch hour halls. Only the soft sound of her slippers on the floor, in her ears.

Then she heard it.

Footsteps, other than hers down the he hall.

She stopped. The footsteps continued.

Her jaw clinched, her breath audibly catching in her throat, as her stomach knotted.

Rukia's body shuddered as she turned slowly... seeing the Kurosaki twins, hands in the pockets, striding down the hall, seeming to stalk her like animals.

Rukia swallowed hard, her breathing became ragged as they approached, closer and closer still staring at her.

She couldn't turn, she couldn't move as they continued toward her. She just stared at the two striking boys as they walked.

"What's up, Kuchiki?" Ichigo's voice was mild, warm. He smiled at her, passing her on her right side.

"Later, shorty," Hichigo purred silkily passing on her left side.

They continued down the hall and out the door.

Rukia took a breath, almost collapsing on the spot. She was looking around dazed for several moments, her body on fire. Her head was pounding. She had to collect herself before making it outside.

x

That evening in cram school, it had been a fast paced class. Faster than normal, her head was spinning. She was barely able to keep up.

Rukia had a sneaking suspicion that the cram school instructor had a hot date that night.

He had left so quickly that he almost locked her in the classroom, where she usually read over the next night's assignment or finished her notes.

Now the third floor of the building was empty as she walked the halls, heading to the elevator.

_I should have left with everyone else_. She chastised herself but she had wanted to finished the chapter the instructor had given them, plopping down outside the classroom door. Only stopping when they had begun to close down the building and half the lights to the unused classrooms down the hall were already off.

The far end of the hall looked like a great dank abyss in the building, ready to swallow her. Suddenly a chill raced up her spine. The feeling of eyes on her again, started.

Now, she was regretting telling Renji that he didn't have to walk her home this evening; he had said he would skip basketball practice. She had insisted that she would be fine.

She pulled out her cell wondering if she should call Byakuya, but she knew he was working late and closed her cell not wanting to disturb him.

Rukia gathered her books to her chest, walking briskly toward elevator, looking over her shoulder several times, trying to control her breathing. Uncontrollable fear was welling up in her.

The building was shutting down for the night and Lights began flicking off down the hall towards her in succession. As soon as they did, she had felt like something in the darkness was looking at her, watching her and it had only intensified the closer she got to the elevator.

She shook her head several times to try to shake loose the wild thoughts and imaginings that were building in her mind. The big city had made her quite paranoid these last few months.

She stood in front of the elevator pressing the down button, rapidly, willing herself not to look over her shoulder again. But the leering eyes didn't leave her.

The quiet was deafening, claustrophobic even.

Then, she heard sounds down the hall, creaking, then the plink of something.

She jerked around clutching her bag, tighter to her chest.

She squinted, searching the darkness. But there was nothing. Nothing she could see, but she could feel it.

She turned back to the elevator pressing the button frantically, now. She was unsettled to say the least, visions in her mind's eye building monsters in the darkness.

More noises came from behind her again. Then the sound of heavy footsteps slowly approaching.

Rukia's heart pounded in her chest, her eyes round with fear as she turned looking back into the dark hallway.

"Is someone there?" Her voice cracked nervously. She was trying with all her might to summon her old courage, but it was no where to be found.

The footsteps continued.

"Hello?... Hello?... Is someone there?" She pleaded.

Rukia pressed the elevator button again. It didn't seem to be moving, was it stuck on the first floor?

Rukia looked around panicked hearing the footsteps still coming but seeing nothing else in the near pitch black hall.

Seeing the stairwell, her legs thinking for her, she ran to it pushing it open and running down the stairs. She ran head long down the first two flights stopping to take a breath. Her ears searched for the sounds of footsteps.

Nothing.

Her face relaxed, and she was about to scold herself for overreacting.

"It was probably just the security guard." She laughed to herself.

Then, she heard them again.

Only faster, heavy footsteps. Running now.

Rukia's breath caught as she ran recklessly, almost stumbling down the rest of the stairs.

Through the lobby. Frantic. Blind to everything but the sidewalk outside the building, she couldn't, wouldn't stop running.

"Miss, are you alright?" the security guard at the front desk said seeing Rukia fly past him.

Tears welling in her eyes, but she didn't look back, running for the street, to freedom and to safety.

Suddenly there was someone right in front of her.

"Hey, hey Rukia! Are you okay?" Renji said, grabbing her shoulders, holding her steady, looking at her terrified face.

"What happened? What is it?"

It took her mind a moment to stop to see where she was. She was breathing so hard. She was about to scream out, until she recognized his smile, his crimson hair in the ponytail.

He was a friend.

"It's nothing." She panted "It's just that …that... "

She was trying to pull herself together. She took several deep breaths, closing her eyes, her hand gripping his shirt at his waist.

"I'm fine... Oh, Renji."

She clung to him tears flowing.

"What's going on?" He tried to pull her back to look at her face.

"It's nothing. I... I just scared myself is all." She gave a weak laugh and smile.

Renji returned it in kind, wrapping his arm around the visibly shaken girl.

Rukia looked back at the building seeing the security looking out the door. The realization hit her. He was there when she ran through the lobby. It wasn't him then was it. Her stomach knotted.

_Then who was it?_

.

Renji walked Rukia home, watching her intently. He was so happy to be in her presence, not concerned with what had her so upset.

She was trying to hide her fear, chatting about the class.

When they reached her apartment, she invited Renji in for tea. He didn't decline, happy for the invitation and being able to spend more time with her.

They watched TV for a while until the hour got too late and Rukia knew that Byakuya would be home.

Renji said his good-nights, happy with the successful evening and the new ground he had gained in his friendship with Rukia.

Outside the lavish apartment building, while Rukia still sat up waiting for Byakuya to get home, eyes watched the 6th floor apartment.

.

**to be continued...**

**thanks for reading.. please review** 3333

*LEC is a cram school company in Japan, CLE is just a variation of the name


	2. Chapter 2 Berth

Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Berth

I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.

Rukia Kuchiki is new at Karakura High School. She spends all her time studying but the Kurosaki Twins have taken a liking to her.

A/N - Happy B-day Deviant Hollow! 2011

* * *

**Sex Pistol**

**Chapter 2 - Berth**

.

Rukia had calmed down considerably from the night before though she left her lamp on in her room, telling Byakuya that she had just fallen asleep studying. The fear that had welled up in her was unfamiliar. But with three of the most important people, who were strong and healthy being taken from her suddenly and in such a short span of time. Her confidence had been shaken severely. The night before was just another example of it.

The light of day had cleared her mind and spirits. Along with acing the day's test, Rukia was feeling much better.

It was lunchtime and the roof was littered with various cliques talking eating, playing on their cell phone

Rukia sat back eyes closed, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her. He mind drifting to dangerous thoughts.

She was listening to Renji and Chad talk about sports, Orihime and Uryu cuddled and Tatsuki and some other girls chatted about their weekend plans. Rukia nodded absently in response to questions though she didn't feel comfortable enough to participate.

A pronounced silence fell over the rooftop. It was so sudden; Rukia opened her eyes, looking around.

"Yo." Ichigo Kurosaki said, followed by his brother heading to the small group sitting at the far end of the roof, having lunch. Renji had his eye on them from the moment they stepped through the door. He glanced at Rukia who too had noticed them.

Every girl's eye was on the two brothers as they strode across the roof. Confidence and raw magnetism oozing off them like wonderful smelling cologne.

The Kurosaki twins never came to the roof too eat. Hell, no one knew what they did for lunch. Rumors abounded about street fights, or group sex with girls from Morerei high School. But those were rumors.

Rukia's heart started pounding as the two boys came closer. All eyes shifted to her. Heat rushed to her face as if she were under a spotlight.

"Hey, Kurosaki." Renji said puzzled and a bit put off by their presence.

"Ichigo, Hichigo." Chad nodded at the twins, going back to his conversation with Renji, but Renji wasn't listening.

The twins sat on each side of Rukia.

"You don't mind do you, Renji?" Ichigo said, maneuvering unapologetically he and Rukia. Then immediately turning his attention to Rukia with a broad sweet smile.

Renji's eyes narrowed, his chest tightened. Anger causing his face to turn bright red.

Rukia smiled sheepishly and the girls on the roof huffed and whispered curses, glaring at Rukia and the attention being lavished on her by the Kurosaki twins.

They sat mostly not speaking, listening to Rukia, who seemed to have found her voice and motivation for conversation. She talked about her life in her old town Shimotsuma, before she moved to Karakura. But it was often times hard to keep her train of thought.

They mesmerized her, just like most girls, but unlike most girls or any at Karakura High School, they seemed to have taken a liking to her.

Rukia stammered and stuttered as the boys gave her their undivided attention. Their eyes trained on her. She kept finding herself focusing on ones lips, the others eyes, the sly smiles that made her gush; the lean muscles of their arms, or their smell, the heady maleness of them. Their presence was warm, powerful, making her anxious and very turned on. She was light-headed as if intoxicated by the two of them sitting so near her. And oddly enough she felt very comfortable in here presence like this.

Then as the lunch bell rang, they got up, leaving as casually as they had come, leaving Rukia deflated, frustrated and utterly confused.

.

"They never come to lunch with us, believe me I've asked them a million times, they normally say they have business. What high schooler has business at lunch time? What was that about?" Renji asked Rukia as they walked into the class from lunch, trying to hide his anger, but definitely curious...

"I don't know." Rukia shrugged smiling to herself. "Maybe they were just trying to be nice because of the other day when I ran into Hichigo."

Rukia was trying to come up with any reason about why the twins were being nice, too. She was just as confused as Renji. She had no idea, though she was definitely happy about it. It came and went so unexpectedly though that it left her a little anxious.

In class, they sat quietly in their seats just staring at her, smiling, a hint of mischief (or danger, if one looked closer) always there.

x

"Rukia, I'll try to get out of practice as soon as possible." Renji assured his petite friend. He was dressed in his basketball uniform; he waved at Chad and some other teammates that were waiting for him by the gym door.

Rukia found herself noting what a nice body Renji had. His toned legs, muscled arms, though her thoughts kept drifting back to the twins and their assets. She shook her head feeling bad that Renji was trying to be a good friend to her and she was thinking about the twins.

"Renji don't worry about it. You don't have to walk me home."

Rukia felt like kicking herself for saying it again, but she couldn't let him get the wrong idea.

"Well, after last night... you seemed a little shaken up so..."

"I'm fine, I'll leave with the rest of the class, and Onii-san is coming home early so I'll be fine. I told you it was just my over active imagination."

"Are you sure? I can skip one practice." He wanted to make sure his presence was felt and cemented with her.

"I'm fine, really. Okay?" She tugged gently on the bottom of his shirt.

He smiled melting again. Any physical contact from her was enough to get his heart racing, he excused himself feeling his manhood beginning to swell

.

On the crowded train, Rukia's mantra all the way to cram school was _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._

Rukia was going to be the first one out of class and the first one out of the building tonight. She'd leave any extra reading for when she got home, safe and sound with Byakuya. He wouldn't talk to her, but he'd be there.

x

Rukia watched the clock. It was coming up in 8:45pm and she had her books and bag packed before the instructor had set the next nights assignment.

His date must have gone poorly because he was in a horrible mood, and was dragging his feet the whole evening. They should have been out of class fifteen minutes ago.

"Alright class, I guess that's all for this evening..." the pencil thin bespectacled man droned. "Please remember to read chapters 6, 7 and 8 for tomorrow. Class dismissed..."

Rukia was out the door and down the stairs before he finished the sentence.

She had several blocks to walk before she got home and most of them brightly lit.

The only one that always gave her trouble was the last block. Half way home, they were putting up another set of apartments and the streets were blocked with construction. They had sectioned off the street that morning and created a detour.

Rukia remembered she tried to make a mental note of it. So much for that.

She cursed under her breath having forgotten about this in her haste to get out of class. She had to double back and go a block out-of-the-way to get to the front of her building.

She sighed heavily, turning around heading back the way she came. Then going down the detour.

She looked to her right. Byakuya was near by. In a sense. She could see the huge Karakura Tower office building he worked in. She felt a little safer seeing it.

She stopped short seeing the next turn in the detour. A long narrow alley that would set her just a few feet away from the front her apartment building.

She just had to go through that long... dark... creepy alley...alone... to get home. Easy enough.

Cursing herself again for not taking Renji up on his off she stopped dead, thinking what to do. She hated being this way so scared of the unknown. The abrupt passing of her sister and then her parents had left scars and fear seemed to be one of them.

She was never like this before, scared and helpless. She wanted to be like she was in Shimotsuma, like she was when she talked to …..

She closed her eyes gathering her strength. She'd just run, run as fast as she could and she'd be home in less than 3 minutes.

She peered into the darkness seeing the dim lights of street beyond. It seemed a million miles away, when it was only one block through the alleyway. The darkness of the alley seemed oppressive and she hadn't even stepped into it yet.

She was going over options in her mind. Take another 30-45 minutes to go all the way down the block and around, or just three lousy minutes running. In the time it had taken her to contemplate it could've been done, she told herself.

She paced in front of the entrance of the alleyway.

"I can do it. It's easy. I'd be there by now if I'd just go."

She took a deep breath, focusing on the light at the end of the alleyway.

_I just have to focus and RUN!_

Rukia barreled into the alley holding tight to her bag, just focusing on the growing light at the end of the alley as it gradually got closer.

Suddenly there was something under foot; she stumbled falling forward barely catching herself. Sharp pain shot up through her palms where she caught her fall and her leg was stinging.

"Oh... gross."

She had fallen in something cold and wet. She grimaced in the near pitch black of the alleyway wiping her hands on her school skirt.

Her knee hurt, so did her hand and dull pain poured into her unseen injuries.

She had done it again. Scared herself silly and now she was paying the price for running recklessly into the unknown.

She pulled out her cell opening it for light checking out her surroundings.

It looked like water on her hands; she held it to her nose. It didn't smell like water. She grimaced again. It looked like her hand was bleeding. She pointed the light on her aching leg. It was skinned and would probably be bruised tomorrow.

Suddenly there was noise in the distance; from the direction, she entered the alley. She turned the light to the sound.

Nothing.

Her heart was in her throat.

She stood quickly wincing, her ankle was sprained.

She tried to calm herself. Taking several deep breaths. It was probably a rat or something, she decided.

But the empty darkness began closing in on her and she wheeled around, holding the cell at every small sound. Its soft light like a shield. She began walking back, back to the light.

Suddenly chiming noises, Rukia scared, fumbled with her phone almost dropping it. She looked at the screen seeing her phone's battery was almost dead.

"No, no, no. Not yet. Let me get home."

Cans clanking, shuffling noises. She held the phone up to the noises. Panic filling her, the light wobbling in her shaking hand.

She could hear herself panting, fear rising in her.

"Hello?" Her voice quaking as she limped slowly to her street.

She gulped freezing in place. The shadows answering in whispered voices.

"Who- who's there?" she pleaded willing her legs to move, moving backwards, her pulsing rising, holding her bag to her chest waving her cell back and forth.

The whispering continued, incoherent in response to her questions.

"Calm Down, calm down. I just have to get home... Home... Ju-...just get home..." Her pace quickened as she hobbled backwards, the light of her cell up to ward off anyone that may be approaching.

Then she heard it.

"Rukia."

Her eyes widen like saucers, a scream stuck in her throat, she stumbled backwards. The light in her cell went out. The battery dead.

The whispering was getting louder or was it just getting closer in the confines of the alley.

She turned on her heel, making a mad dash through the alley. Pain shooting through her on her hurt ankle. The whispering seemed to be right at the back of her neck, on her ear.

She saw the street for her apartment right ahead! She just had to keep going! Keep running and not look back!

She broke though the choking darkness of the alley into the light of the main street almost running into a young couple.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." she said bowing slightly not daring to look back in the alley and running to her building.

.

**to be continued...**

**thanks for reading.. please review** 3333


	3. Chapter 3 Wary

Sex Pistol

Chapter 3 - Wary

* * *

.

Rukia ran into the apartment, slamming and locking the door. It wasn't until she flew into her room hiding in the far corner behind her bed that real panic set it. That wasn't her imagination tonight; and probably not the night before.

_Rukia._ Her name said as clear as day. Over and over.

Her hands went through her hair grabbing handfuls and yanking, as her mind swam in choking panic.

Was she going crazy? Who or what would do that? Maybe she was just overreacting? That was it she was overreacting? But it didn't feel that way in the alley.

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she sat in the corner of her room, her mind twisting and bending around the events. The question 'why' coming up again and again.

She grabbed her cell several times thinking to call Byakuya, stopping herself, not wanting to worry him, bother him. She already felt like such a burden.

She closed her cell once more willing herself not to call her brother-in-law, looking at the scratched surface of the pink phone. It, no doubt, had taken damage when she had fallen. Her Chappy cellphone charm was missing as well probably somewhere in the alley.

Several minutes later her heart had stopped pounding, calmness finally settling through her.

These last two days had taken her through some emotional paces. What was wrong with her? She had never been one to scare easily. She wasn't a nervous person naturally. Her father had often teased her about being so tough and rowdy. But losing her sister, then her parents, had turned things upside down. She had nowhere to go when her parents died, making her unsure of herself and her place in the world. That's why she had been so grateful for Byakuya's kindness, but that would be fleeting to. He wouldn't want his dead wife's sister living with him. He could barely look at her now the way it was. He was kind and generous, but she still felt out-of-place.

She was a shadow of her former self, consumed by school work, now. Though her former self had made an appearance during her first meeting with the Kurosaki twins.

It had felt so good at first, that old confidence coming back. Until she realized to was totally outmatched. She had just chalked up her out of the ordinary courage to being too stressed to think straight.

It wasn't that Momohara was in any real danger anyway. If he had been, she could've done little to really help him against the two. But something inside her made her do it. Compelled her, pushed her. She hadn't really realized she was facing off against Ichigo until those intense gleaming amber eyes of his, locked on her.

Rukia shuddered, thinking back, warmth rippling through her. Her lips parted as she sighed, the remaining tension melting away.

He.. they... the both of them had such a strong effect on her. She laughed to herself. Every girl in the school probably felt the same way she did about them.

She gave a relieved sigh, the previous worries pushed to the back of her mind as her thoughts were filled with the roguish twins.

The thought of that daring first encounter, had faded now and she was unsure and disconcerted. She gripped her phone rolling it in her palm, her brow furrowed.

When she was little her mother told her not to worry about monsters under the bed or in the closet but now it seemed the boogeyman was actually out to get her.

DONG DING

Rukia stiffened in place, her heart thumping loudly at the sudden noise.

Dong Ding

It was the doorbell. But who could it be.

She shook her head trying to shrink into the wall but it kept ringing.

She stood slowly at the incessant ringing, creeping to the door of her room.

"Rukia?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"Rukia, its me, Renji. Are you ok?...dong ding... Rukia?"

Renji. She still hesitated.

He was leaning on the doorbell now, the long whine of the doorbell filling the apartment.

Rukia wiped her face trying to fix her mussed hair, her hand was still bleeding. She limped to the door looking out the peephole. It was Renji. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly opening the door, leaving the chain, peeking out of the crack of the door.

"Hey.. are you okay? I went by the CLE building and they said you left."

"I'm fine." she said trying to keep her voice steady, still not opening the door all the way.

"Well..." He was trying to look at her through the crack in the door. His eyes examining her. "..I just wanted to make sure you're okay... Can I come in?"

Rukia hesitated again. But gradually opened the door, the light clink of the small metal chain being pulled back.

Renji smiling having gained accessed, walking in cautiously, taking off his wet shoes.

"Holy shit! What happened?" Renji looked over the state of Rukia's' clothes and leg.

"I fell."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, fine..." She didn't want to tell him what had happened, what she heard, or thought she heard in the alley. He'd probably think she was crazy; she was beginning to think so.

"Here, sit down," he said looking through the apartment. He went to the hallway bathroom coming back with a wet cloth.

Rukia was still standing still trying to decide whether to tell him or not.

"Here.." He helped her to the sofa and began wiping her scrapped leg that was already beginning to bruise. His large tanned hand taking her slender leg and wiping it softly. Rukia winced; he looked up apologetically, continuing. Though concerned, he couldn't help his eyes traveling up her calf to her thigh, then up to the wondrous sights between them covered by her wet, stained skirt.

"How'd this happen?" he said clearing his throat to stay focused.

"I told you a fell." Rukia said plainly having decided not to tell him. No use in having him worry.

"Some fall." He looked up at her almost expressionless face. She looked at him giving him a weak smile.

Renji cleaned off Rukia's leg, taking her hand that was still bleeding from a small cut and cleaning that too. He wiped her hand tenderly, glancing up at her face every few moments.

"That should do it …."

Rukia looked at her hand when he was finished, feeling better. He always seemed to be there when she needed him.

"You may want to get out of those clothes."

Rukia, her big eyes focusing on him, giving him an innocent quizzical look.

"I mean because they're dirty... not cause of anything else." Renji said nervously laughing. His face turning the color of his hair.

He was right. Whatever she had fallen in it was setting and starting to smell. Rukia stood slowly heading to her room.

"If you want to wait until I'm done, we can have some dinner."

Renji smiled, his face still flushing a bit.

"Ok."

Rukia went to her room which had its own bathroom. She closed the door hearing it click, before she began undressing for her shower.

Renji had sat down, his eyes staring at the door of her room since she had left. His mind imaging her undressing... naked just a few feet away from him.

His hands slid absently into his pocket rolling over the small nubby object in his pocket.

His body was on fire. Touching Rukia, the soft flesh of her leg has set him aflame. His heart was beating erratically, on the thought of her naked just on the other side of the door just in from of him now. He had strode across the large living room in just a few steps to her door. Now his ear was to the door, his hand on the knob, he could hear the shower water running. His mouth was open, panting. He licked his lips absently, his hand turning the knob of the door slowly. Everything in him only focused on getting to what was on the other side of that door.

Renji's eyes focused, his mind taking in the fact that he was in Rukia's room now. It was huge, like the rest of the affluent apartment. It was done in shaded of light blue and white. With splashes of pinks and purples.

Rukia had said that Byakuya had it refurnished for her, filling it with things he thought she'd like. She had removed most of the fancy window coverings. And had changed the lay out of the room so that with the exception of the twin size bed with his luxurious white linens and a brand new computer, a small lamp by the bed and another on the modest desk and chair, the room was bare.

Renji moved silently through the room,picking up Rukia's discarded panties from the floor and holding them to his nose, inhaling deeply, his other hand on his throbbing cock.

He sniffed her panties again fighting with himself as whether or not to keep them. He decided to put them back, in hopes of getting to the real thing.

He stepped closer to the bathroom door holding his breath as he slowly turned the door knob to the bathroom... then pushing the door open just enough to catch sight of Rukia in the shower. The room wasn't yet full of steam and he watched her stand eyes closed under the running water..

xxxxxx

Renji was still scowling. His face stinging.

"Hey, Renji."

Renji turned around, pulling his hands from his pockets ready to fight.

"Hey it's me, Renji. Chad."

Renji shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, plastering a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hey, Chad."

"Hey, my ass. Where were you tonight?"

"What?"

"Wha-?" Chad said mockingly. He was really angry if he was making fun of someone. "First you don't show up for practice then I've called you all night and you don't answer. What's up?"

"I'm busy." Renji said angrily. " I got some things going on, dude." He waved Chad off as he headed home.

.

**to be continued...**

**thanks for reading.. please review** 3333


	4. Chapter 4 Ardent

**Sex Pistol**

**Chapter 4 - Ardent**

* * *

.

_Rukia turned in the shower, covering her chest, looking over her shoulder, as the warm water flowed over her body. Her eyes squinted in the steam filled bathroom. She turned the water off grabbing her towel wrapping it around her tight. She reached for the bathroom door turning the knob and walking to her room. She turned her head listening. But for what? She went to her bedroom door pulling it open._

_Didn't I close this?_

_"Renji?... Renji?"_

_"Yeah." his voice cracked._

_"I'll be out in a minute. You can make some tea or have a soda if you want okay."_

_"Ok." he said from the living room._

_Rukia looked puzzled pushing the door shut and hearing it click close. Then she turned still wondering, going to dress._

_Her hair was still wet when she came from her room wearing a breezy t-shirt style dress and her house slippers. Renji stood as she entered smiling nervously his heart still beating wildly from having almost been caught sneaking out of her room._

_"What would you like to eat? Onii-san keeps things well stocked around her."_

_"Ah, whatever you want." He said his hands seeing past the flimsy fabric she called a dress to her bare skin. The vision of her in the shower etched in his mind._

_Rukia burned a pizza then made another not much better than the first, Renji watching her the whole time, barely talking._

_Rukia apologized for the meal, Renji choking it down assuring her it was delicious._

_Rukia looked at the time. It was well past eleven and Byakuya would be home soon._

_"I guess we better call it a night Renji. Onii-san will be here soon and..."_

_"Oh, yeah.. sure." Renji stood staring at Rukia, wide-eyed his chest beginning to heave._

_"Renji?" Renji grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, swooping in, kissing her clumsily on the lips. Rukia eyes widened like saucers as Renji tried to force his tongue into her mouth._

_"NO!" Rukia shouted her hand flying up and landing squarely on Renji's cheek. Renji stepped back his face stinging, not expecting such a strong and … negative reaction._

_Rukia felt more embarrassed for slapping him than the unwanted kiss. They stared at each other for several tense moments before Renji turned and left the apartment._

**xxxx**

Ichigo and Hichigo talked quietly to each other on their way to school. Mischievous smiles wide across each beautiful face. Girls giggled and stared as they passed, but the two were in their own world.

If it had been any other morning before they met _**her**_ and any other subject of conversation then they would have noted the tail on them since they crossed Karakura Bridge.

It was a blackout sport minivan, full of angry young men intent on doing harm. The young men all happened to be associates of the driver, Yokochin a longtime rival of the twins. Or so he liked to think. The twins had no concern for the poor boy.

Yokochin too had steered clear of the twins having come on the receiving end of many a beating. But their latest affront couldn't and wouldn't be ignored.

Yokochin's whiny gyaru girlfriend Mimiko and informed him and at a party over the weekend, not one but both the twins had tried accost her, proposition her in to sleeping with them.

Mimiko went on to state that she wasn't that type of girl and when she politely declined the offered the brother got very rough with her trying to force themselves on her, tearing her newly purchased dress giving her a bruised rear and causing her to lose one of her $200 Kvoll pumps.

And as Yokochin's girlfriend she expected him to replace all damaged items and to defend her honor, and that was what he had in mind this morning.

Yokochin sat hunched behind the wheel, watching the two brothers as they walked.

"They have every girl in Karakura after them now they want my Mimi-chan to?" Yokochin whined to himself as his amped up, rowdy cohorts watched intently waiting for their chance to strike the unsuspecting brothers.

The Kurosaki twins weren't the only once unsuspecting that morning, Yokochin's confidence in his girlfriend's was there too.

What had really happened that weekend, at a party that Mimiko had forbade Yokochin from attending, was Mimiko had ordered a delivery from Urahara Shop and knew the boys would be coming over. It was Mimiko that had propositioned the twins with her body instead of a cash tip and when they declined it was she who ripped her own clothes threating to cry rape.

And when that still didn't work it was a $200 Kvoll Pump that barely missed Hichigo as they left the apartment.

Mimiko wanted revenge for being dishonored, and Yokochin, well all he needed was an excuse.

.

Rukia couldn't concentrate, her brain still asleep. Her mind wouldn't let her rest all night. And now on the train to school she was exhausted. Her new dilemma with Renji had her tossing and turning for most of the night. Now she was practically dead on her feet packed in the train on the way to school. Everything was going to pieces.

Her first kiss. Gone. Gone to Renji Abarai. Not that he was so bad, but she didn't want it taken, not like that, not from him.

She willed her eyes to open as the train stopped and she flowed from it with the other commuters. She stopped on her way up from the platform. He normally was waiting for her there.

What if he was today? What was she supposed to say? Pretend it didn't happen? She wished it hadn't. Rukia thought about turning and heading back home but the deluge of exiting commuters carried her out of the train station to the street.

Renji was nowhere to be seen. That was something to be thankful right now. Awkward greetings would have to come in homeroom. The day was just getting better and better.

She began rehearsing thing to say, excuses to avoid him. She was never a coward before either. But what was she supposed to say. She didn't want him to fel too bad, just bad enough to never do it again. It felt hopeless.

Rukia's nerves became more frazzled as she neared the school. Her stomach knotted, her throat drying. The Karakura High School building seemed to be a monster looming in the distance.

She was officially on school grounds though her homeroom was still about 5 minutes away. Her mind thoughts shot in every different directions thinking of ways to avoid having to speak to Renji,.

She had stopped again, wondering if she should continue.

Suddenly loud noises rose behind Rukia and she turned, barely moving out-of-the-way of an angry group of boys. Rukia stood with her back to the fence that surrounded the athletic field of the school. Another flow of boys, seconds later, ran past her shout curses. Rukia watched them running on to the sports field joining a clattering surging group of about 30 boys, mostly upper class-men. Their shouting and hollering was getting louder and more agitated.

The horde was collapsing and swelling in a small cluster. If she didn't know better it looked like at hyper active rugby scrum.

What were they doing? Rukia looked through the fence, her finger gripping the metal. She studied the swelling and collapsing, of the swarm of boys. It was like a human cocoon of sorts, but what or who was in the middle. The angry voices and vulgar shouts growing more agitated.

She moved to the opening of the fence, taking tentative steps onto the field. She had been so scared to go down a dark alley last night, but somehow she was draw to this mangled swarm of angry boys.

Arms, legs and dust were flying.

Then, she saw it. They were fighting. Fighting.

Suddenly, a flash of orange hair appeared in the midst of the shouting boys. Rukia froze. Then white hair. Rukia ran to a nearby tree on the outskirts of the field to get a better look. Her heart racing.

It was Ichigo and Hichigo, fighting all those boys. The brothers were fighting two, three sometimes four boys at once.

Their uniforms were torn and dirty. Hichigo's lip was bleeding but he didn't seem to care, smiling wickedly, his golden eyes ablaze with furious glee, hammering his fist squarely in one boys face; the boy fell back clutching his nose, blood spurting everywhere.

The field was still filling with boys, it seemed everyone knew that Yokochin had gotten the brothers at a disadvantage and everyone wanted a piece of the twins for one reason or another.

Ichigo was bleeding from his scalp, the side of his face covered in blood, though a wild grin was on his face as his long leg exploded out, kicking a senior in the neck. The boy flew several feel to the side, all the wind knocked from his body.

A large boy on the varsity wrestling team, charged up behind Ichigo wrapping his forearm, that looked like a tree stump around Ichigo's neck, while another swung at Ichigo.

Hichigo landed a powerful punch to the ribs of the dark-haired boy attacking his brother. Three more boys jumped into the circle of brawlers, two grabbing Hichigo as the third blond boy, whose hair looked like a yellow birds nest, punched Ichigo in the stomach.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, ASSHOLE!" Ichigo growled with a snarling wicked smile. The wrestler holding his neck, tightened his grip.

"I bet your friends help you fuck that slut you call a girlfriend too, huh Yokochin!" Hichigo shouted spitting at the boy punching his laughing brother.

"Kurosaki,...Shut the fuck up!" Yokochin said venom in his voice, wiping his nose with his thumb, turning to Hichigo. He grabbed Hichigo's hair pulling it back violently so he could look in the underclassman's face. Hichigo's golden eyes were unaffected, and stared at him defiantly.

"That's what I told your mom last night when she was sucking my dick." Hichigo said smiling. Ichigo burst out laughing before another boy, feeling brave, punched the restrained Ichigo in the face.

"YOU SONOVABITCH!" Reiichi punched Hichigo in the jaw, hard, blood flying. "You two pieces of shit think you're soooo cool. You don't run shit, I do." Ichigo looked through the angry leering cackling mass seeing Momohara sink into the sea of faces.

"That's not what your girlfriend told me." Ichigo laughed under the choking forearm of the boy behind him.

Yokochin was incensed, his resentment bursting like a dam, a multitude of fists flew into Ichigo's abdomen.

Rukia gripped the tree she was standing behind, her eyes wide with worry. Biting her lip, holding her breath. Ichigo's eyes cut thru the sea of angry classmates seeing Rukia's standing behind the tree. He looked over at Hichigo, then both of them turning to Rukia smiling. Ichigo winked at her as if he was having a quiet talk with friends.

Rukia's body flooded with warm electric currents. Her clit prickling like she was sitting on a live fuse. They were both so reckless!

"Lookie, what we have here."

Rukia turned with a start, seeing several more boys who were heading to the fight, leering at her.

"You're kinda cute." Another boy said coming up beside her.

In the throng of brawlers Ichigo and Hichigo began struggling fervidly seeing the salacious boys beginning to surround Rukia.

"You like to watch, huh?" The first boy said reaching for Rukia's hair.

Rukia looked back at pack of boys that had collapsed back around frantic and struggling Ichigo and Hichigo, then back at the approaching boys in front of her, frozen for a moment. Then in a flash she dashed off to the main building of the school.

She had to get help, she thought, running like her life depended on it. It wasn't that she cared so much. The twins loved to fight, that was one of the first things she had heard about them. And, that's how she met them, but they hadn't ganged up on Momohara, it was just one on one. What she had just seen was mob violence.

Most of the teachers in the school didn't like the Kurosaki's so they would have cared less if something had happened to them.

Rukia streaked down the hall to her homeroom, to get to Ochi-sensei.

The hallways being full of kids getting to their classes, it was hard for Rukia to gently get through so she stopped trying, pushing her way through the students. The first bell had rung as she had come into the building; the second bell had rung by the time she got to her homeroom.

"Ochi-sensei..." Rukia said breathlessly.

"Yes, Kuchiki?"

"The … Kurosaki's... they've..." She panted out.

"...Been fighting." Ochi sensei said plainly.

Rukia looked up at her teacher who was looking past her. Rukia turned seeing the two bloody twins tucking in their shirts and heading into class as if nothing happened.

"If they came in looking like this I hate to see who they were fighting." Ochi sensei remarked shaking her head. She and Rukia turned looking out the window as the sounds of sirens filled the air.

"See?...You two." She pointed at the twins. "Nurse's office." Ochi sensei said with a frustrated sigh. The boys turned leaving the class. "Were you fighting too?"

Rukia looked back at her teacher. Ochi-sensei looked down at her hand that had started bleeding again, and her bruised leg. "You better go too... Go."

"Ah, okay.." Rukia headed to the door just as Renji was coming in. Her stomach knotted she couldn't do this right now.

"H-Hi Rukia." Renji began.

"Take a seat Abarai... Kuchiki, go get that looked at." Ochi sensei said. Rukia avoided Renji's gaze and continued out of the class grateful the awkward talk had a reprieve.

.

Rukia slowly made her way to the nurse's office. The twins had already gone inside.

"I don't have any bruises there Nurse Matsumoto."

"How do you know unless we check?" the sultry girlie voice of nurse Rangiku Matsumoto wafted just out of the office door as Rukia got there.

"I know because it doesn't hurt, just like I told you."

"I think I should still check. It takes sometime before bruises rise on the skin."

Rangiku was nothing if not persistent. Out of all the boys in the school they were two who had failed to fall at her feet worshiping but she hadn't given up.

Rukia peeked around the door seeing the buxom strawberry blond nurse, spilling out of her button up white shirt. Her short skirt already up higher on her thighs. She was wrestling Ichigo for control of pants zipper. His shirt was already off, Hichigo was watching the show of his brother fighting off the handsy nurse, smiling at Rukia as she peeked in the door.

He slid his destroyed school shirt off his shoulder and folded it as best he could. His lean chest as bruised and his lip was a bit swollen. His ribs were bright red and turning purple.

"I think she needs your help." Hichigo said nodding towards the door.

Rukia tried not to look at the inviting, tough, though bruised flesh of his bare chest. Her eyes searching the floor to find anything she could focus on.

"I was... just..." Rukia stuttered, trying to figure out some excuse. "Ochi-sensei said I should come have this looked at."

"Hmm." Ichigo smirked, crooking his finger for her to come in. Rukia swallowed stepping into the nurse's office.

Rangiku stood up, looking over Rukia initially.

"Oh, how are you? Poor dear." She said taking a glancing look at Rukia's bloody hand.

"... I...I ..."

"I hope it's not too serious." Rangiku studied the new girl's physique and features feeling she wasn't a threat she gave Rukia her sweetest voice. "Well, let me get you something for that."

Rangiku went to her medicine cabinet that probably hadn't been stocked in a year. Nurse Matsumoto had been notorious for not doing the proper paper work, except if it was keep any of the sick male students from class and in her office.

"Damn." she said slamming the cabinet door loudly. "I'll have to go to the middle school building and get a few things." She turned to face Rukia, smiling her sweetest smile. "You wait here, I won't be long." She sauntered out of the office leaving Rukia with the two-young lions that had not taken their eyes off her since she came in the room.

"So were you fighting too?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who was speechless over the bare chested boys.

"No.. I … fell." Her eyes searched the floor again, she felt herself blushing. She should have said she was fighting.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rukia said feeling stupid, averting the gleaming eyes of the brothers.

"Oh, cause I thought you just made that up to come see us."

Rukia stumbled verbally again.

"I mean you saw the fight. You sure you weren't happy Momohara was getting his revenge?" commenting on how Tetsuo Momohara had taken several sucker punches in each of them.

"What? No!" Rukia protested. She glanced at Ichigo's chest; he had several scratches that looked deep and painful. She looked up at him meeting his gaze.

"Do those hurt?"

"Not really." He said coolly liking the interest she was taking in him.

"They look like they hurt."

"They don't really. You wanna feel?"

Rukia's hand was lifting to his chest before she could really process the question, and his hand grabbed her wrist, before she could retract it. Ichigo pulled Rukia close, staring at her and putting her small hand over his chest to feel the scratches.

Rukia swallowed hard, gushing between her legs, as the heat of his skin sent ripples of delight through her. She licked her lips; her breath was ragged and short as she opened her hand up on his skin.

.

Outside the door of the nurses office Renji watched the three, fuming.

.

**to be continued...**

**thanks for reading.. please review** 3333


	5. Chapter 5 Consummate 1

**Sex Pistol**

**Chapter 5 – Consummate 1**

* * *

.

Rukia felt like she was petting a wild animal, touching Ichigo's chest. He watched her like one too. All that power burning right under her fingers. His skin was hot to the touch as her hands went over his pecs then up to his shoulder and down his arm.

"I don't have any scratched there." Ichigo purred watching her.

"What? Oh." Rukia snatched her hand back from his skin, she felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Sorry." She stepped back from him, with a sheepish smile and rosy burning cheeks.

"What about me?" Hichigo said stepping next to his brother. "I have scratches." He stuck out his bare chest.

Rukia giggled nervously, taking another step back but wanting desperately to touch him as well.

"That's not fair," Hichigo said striding to her in two steps. He grabbed her hand in both of his and placed her open palm on the center of his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. "Mine's better right?"

They were both magnificent, but all Rukia could do was smile.

"See, she's speechless." Hichigo turned to his brother bragging.

"That's because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Ichigo said walking up to the other side of Rukia. She looked into the handsome faces of each boy, all she saw were two mischievousness little boys smiling back at her. The rumors that were flying about about them when she first started school all seemed like baseless lies now.

"Does that happen a lot?" She said concerned, looking over their bruised bodies.

"What?"

"That..." she pointed to Ichigo's ribs. "Getting jumped."

"Occasionally." Ichigo said casually.

"Yeah every once and while the dickheads get a backbone." Ichigo slapped Hichigo in the chest.

"Language." He nodded at Rukia.

"Oh, sorry." Hichigo smiled. It was so sexy.

"I.. I don't mind, really?"

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Ichigo continued.

"What?" Rukia said pulling her gaze from Hichigo to Ichigo's equally intense gaze.

"On the field, the boys that were talking to you by the tree. Did they hurt you?" His voice was suddenly stern. She was taken aback by all that they were up against he had noticed.

"N-no."

"Are you sure?" His voice was deep and more serious this time.

"Yeah..." Her eyes went from one brother to the next. "I can take care of myself." She said feeling a surge of confidence being in their presence. She squared her shoulders stepping away from them.

What was she saying? 12 hours ago she was a shriveled mess in the corner of her room. Though she had been quick to deal with Renji. But still.

"You can take care of yourself, huh?" Ichigo smirked, stepping back in her face. "What's all this then?" he said taking her blood-soaked, bandaged hand.

"Being clumsy is different from not being able to take care of yourself." Rukia took her hand back from him, cocking her eyebrow.

Inside she wanted to kick herself. She felt so strange around these two. She was saying things before she could stop herself. That was the old her, that had a family and friends, she was talking about. Not the girl that lived in Karakura, and had slapped one of the few friends she had made, the night before.

"Why don't you show us the difference sometime?" Hichigo said taking back his place on Rukia's side.

Their maleness engulfed her like a blanket. She relaxed into a smile, her head spinning. She was feeling Light headed and very giddy.

"..I..-I..."

"Hey, what's all this! I'm the only one that can play doctor around here." Nurse Matsumoto said seeing the two boys locked on to Rukia.

Rukia clinched her fist, the bandage filling with her red liquid, turning to face Rangiku.

"We'll start with you." Rangiku said curtly, giving Rukia another once over in case she had missed something in the girls petite and less than ample frame that the boys might find more appealing than hers.

She cleaned and bandaged Rukia's hand, all with a suspicious eye. Rukia looked at her mended limb and looked back at the twins who had already begun wrapping tap around their waists. The cuts and scratched already cleaned and bandaged by their own hands.

Matsumoto looked at Rukia and then back at the twins. "You're done." Rangiku said abruptly raising her eyebrow at Rukia.

"Ah.. okay."

_Should she say good-by to them, or see you in class or get well soon?_ She stumbled over what to do next, and just bowed slightly leaving the room. Rolling her eyes embarrassed as soon as she got around the corner, hearing Rangiku chirping happily again.

"Rukia."

Rukia turned to see Renji standing against the wall. His face was tense.

Her breath caught.

_Not now._

"I... I have to get to class," she said stepping away from him and running toward the classroom.

"Rukia, wait... I'm sorry."

Rukia stopped short. Her jaw clinching. _He had apologized, that was good right?_

"Can we start over, pretend it didn't happen?" He pleaded in a hushed tone. His eyes searched hers.

His body not betraying the hurt he felt seeing her so comfortable with the brothers. Was this why she had slapped him? Did she like one of the Kurosaki brothers? It had taken him weeks to get her to have a full conversation with him and she was talking to them like they were old friends. Bitterness filled his chest rising up to a lump in his throat.

Rukia's body relaxed, she turned to see him walking to her, a nervous smile on her face.

"We'll just pretend it didn't happen..." he slapped his hands together as if brushing off dirt, holding them out in front of him. "See … done." A hopeful smiled spread on his face, Rukia mirrored it wanting to put the whole thing behind her.

"Cool."

xxx

In class, the twins went back to staring at Rukia. Flashing her smiles and winks.

Rukia had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything else that was out of the ordinary. But she giggled and smiled in response to the attention. Rukia was frustrated wishing she hadn't been dismissed so early from her time in the nurse's office. But thinking maybe it was for the better, she could really get herself into some trouble with those two.

Any free moment she had from her desk, lunch or independent study, Renji was on her like a shadow, talking her ear off.

.

"I'll be there after your class to walk you home, Rukia," Renji said heading back to the school in his trainers again, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Practice gets out early so I'll be there waiting for you, ok?"

"You really don't have to Renji."

He didn't listen. "I'll be there at 8:15."

"Class doesn't get out until 8:30."

"I know and I'll be waiting at 8:15, okay? So I'll be there when you get out ok."

She nodded, the events of the night before swept under the rug.

"I left you a little gift in your bag." He said waving to her going to the gym.

Rukia felt a bit more secure going to the train station. No engulfing darkness, just a sea of people.

Bored, anxious, and worried looking strangers surged around her as she headed to the train. She tried to keep pace with the tide of people she had been swept up in.

She looked at her cell, checking the time. She smiled knowing she wouldn't miss her train. Rukia looked around the platform at the faceless passengers, seeing a flash of orange... hair. She tried to see around the motionless bodies. Looking for it again.

Was that Kurosaki? She craned her neck training to see, the busy commuters and students around her making it hard as her train approach and she flowed into it.

.

Across town, Rukia was relieved walking up to the CLE building. Thankful to be off the train. Thankful tomorrow was Friday, there would be no cram school tomorrow, and she could just rest. But then there would be no Kurosaki's either. The thought of having to wait until Monday to see them again depressed her.

They had quickly and surprising become a bright spot in her life the last few days. Hey mindless ramblings with them earlier that day still brought up pleasant feelings in her. They never, made her feel like she was embarassed; they never really made her feel awkward at all. Turned on, very, but never awkward.

Rukia heard shouts across the street, friends meeting up for a movie or dinner. She smiled.

She wanted something like that, somewhere she belonged again. A group she was a part of and not a just a nodding spectator. Not that Renji, Tatsuki and the rest hadn't tried, and she really was grateful for. but it seemed so forced. Maybe that was too strong a word, but it wasn't easy, like with Hichigo and Ichigo. They just seemed to bring that out of her.

They were so handsome, strong and mysterious. There was no way either boy would find her more than a friend.

Rukia stopped and squinted, staring at the busy sidewalk thick with people. In the shifting bundle of human traffic….Wild white hair...

"Hichigo?"

Again craning her neck searching the faces. She had just seen them so much at school that day; she was seeing them everywhere now.

She turned walking up the stairs to the class, feeling a warm surge, which caused her to gasp. She turned back to the street looking up and down it.

Then she turned back, running in the building.

xxx

Renji was just a few blocks away from the CLE building. Checking his watch. It was 8:07pm. It was going to be a bit of a wait but as long as he saw, Rukia's smiling face and she got home safe that's all that mattered.

Maybe she'd invite him in for more than tea.

_Not likely, not tonight anyway._ He thought. With his extra time, though, he could think of a way to ask her out without sounding like a complete perverted moron.

x

Rukia glanced up and down the street. She had gotten out of class some time ago.

_He said he would be here at 8:30pm._

She looked back and forth up the street. He didn't owe her anything but he had said he was coming. So where was he? She would have to head home soon, the last of the classes were letting out, and she wasn't going to stay out there.

_Renji, where are you?_

Rukia was digging through her bag looking for her cell phone to check the time and call Renji, seeing a small box. She pulled it out remembering that Renji said he had put a present in her bag.

It was plain brown with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Rukia opened it, pouring the contents into her hand. It was a charm for her phone. A Chappy Charm... like the one she had lost... in the alley.

Rukia's body seized in fear. How had he known... unless? Rukia eyes darted back and forth.

_Renji. Renji._ _Not Renji. He wouldn't have... Why?_

She was moving now, fast from the the CLE building. She had to get home. She wouldn't take the alley. She'd go the long way, the extra blocks around the building to get home... then figure out what to do next.

He knew where she lived though. He knew where she lived, hell she went to school with him. She'd have to tell Byakuya.

_NO!_ She couldn't burden him with her problems. If she couldn't fix it somehow then she'd tell Byakuya, as a last resort.

She rushed past the alleyway not looking at it for fear it may jump out and grab her and headed to the main street some three blocks ahead of her.

She stopped suddenly backing away.

It was Renji, she'd recognize his ponytail anywhere. It looked like he was talking on the phone.

She kept moving back, the way she came. He hadn't seen her.

Rukia rushed down the street back to the detour. She fumbled in her bag again, pulling out her phone, charged and ready to be her beacon. She'd run without stopping not matter what she heard.

Rukia took a deep breath ready to race ahead, but she stopped short of the alleyway entrance. Stepping back a few steps.

.

**to be continued...**

**thanks for reading.. please review** 3333


	6. Chapter 6 Consummate 2

A/N August 2011- I kinda played it safe when I wrote this chapter the first time due my own writing deadline and just not going all out . But this is the rewrite so.. I like where this has gone. Close to my initial vision.

* * *

**Sex Pistol**

**Chapter 6 –**

** Consummate 2**

.

There was someone there, just around the corner. Rukia could feel them. Hear them breathing. Her mind filled with an instant panic.

Her heart sank heavy, with fear, as she walked backward. The streets were clear of people due to the construction. There was no one that could help her.

Her eyes widened, her heart climbing to her throat as someone stepped around the corner, in front of her. The face still in shadow.

Rukia wanted to scream but instead turned to run back to the school and lights. She stopped abruptly. Her body stiffened. There was someone just ahead of her, waiting in a veil of darkness, staring at her. Even though she couldn't see the face, she could feel him smiling, laughing at her.

They both were walking, stalking, slowly towards her. She wanted to scream, to move but her legs didn't seem to work. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw it.

Karakura Towers.

_Byakuya._

Rukia took off like a shot, running toward the office buildings in the middle of the city. There was a park between where she was and the KT building. She just had to get through there and she'd be safe.

Her heartbeat thumped in her ears as she ran. Her body moving of its own accord faster than she thought was possible for her.

She wasn't imaging this. There were two of them. And she had left Renji down the street. He was on his phone. He hadn't even seen her.

Were these two people the ones that were following her down the halls, whispering in the alleyway? What did she have that they could possibly want?

She ran into the deserted park, the sparse street lamps left abundant shadows to get lost or snatched in.

Rukia heard her pursuer's right on her heels. Laughter erupting from them. Calling her name.

"Ruuuukiaaaaa! Ruuuukiaaaaa! Where are you going? We just want to talk."

Rustling in the trees to her right. Footsteps on the pavement to her left.

"Don't Run Rukia! We won't hurt you!"

Rukia was trying to cover her ears to drown out their taunts. Why was this happening?

She kept looking up, keeping her eyes on the KT building, but the further she got in the park the more trees obscured her view. Soon she lost sight of it, and she broke down disoriented, panting. She was on the verge of tears; scared out of her mind.

Her thoughts were clouded with the events of the last week. Rukia spun around one way then the other flinching and jumping at the sounds around her, feeling her surroundings collapsing in on her.

"Boo!"

Rukia turned screaming, seeing the broad wicked and sexy smile of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo..?"

"That's very familiar of you, saying my first name so plainly... That's fine though, seeing how we're going to get to know each other a lot better tonight. Right, Hichi..."

Rukia wheeled around to see Hichigo Kurosaki, his head low. Eyes gleaming like a cats, hands causally in his pockets, sauntering like a hungry lion behind her.

"You are fun." Hichigo grinned, all teeth and tongue ready to feast on the little scared rabbit they had cornered. "I wanted to finish this game yesterday, in the alleyway but brother said it would be better this way."

Rukia snapped around staring at Ichigo who winked at her. Her head was pounding; her world was spinning out of control. Her heart swelling in her throat. She could barely talk... or... think. Her legs were about to give out, wobbling beneath her.

"It... was... you...?" She didn't know if she said it out-loud or not until Hichigo answered.

"Of course...Fucking Renji showing up following you around like a damn dog, though. But it worked out well. You thought it was him didn't you?" Hichigo laughed throwing his head back. "Then tonight that asshole almost ruined everything."

_Renji!_

"What did you do to him?"

"What do you care? You don't really like him, not like he likes you..." Ichigo said calmly, annoyance peeking through his words at her concern for him.

The words stung Rukia, as she looked down her eyes scanning the ground to avoid the truth in his words. She didn't like him like that but she didn't want him hurt.

"You don't really like him at all...Not like we like you... like...you like us."

"What? ...no..."

Another jolt. Her denial was too weak to be believable. She bite her lip nervously, her eyes still avoiding theirs lest she be hypnotized.

"Yes." Ichigo continued, purposely lowering his velvety voice, making her strain to her him. He walked slowly circling her, his brother circling behind her.

"Where is Renji?" Rukia muttered uneasily, her fragile composure crumbling as her mind raced.

"Hmph... he's fine." Hichigo said bored with her concern of their classmate.

"He's gonna have a hell of a headache when he wakes up. Didn't know what hit him."

"I hit him!" Hichigo said roaring with laughter. Ichigo chuckled.

_Then who was that..._

"...Down the street?" Hichigo said predicting her next question. "Some dumb ass with bad hair we paid to stand down there."

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Hichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulders, taking the strap of her bag over her head, then pulling on her shirt.

Their laughter and casual cruelty unleashed something in her and Rukia spun around punching Hichigo in the jaw.

"Oh," He said unfazed a wicked lewd grin spreading on his face. "I do like you." He reached for her again ripping her shirt open.

Her anger flared at the turn of events, Rukia swung again, and Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand from behind twisting her to face him, her arm held tight behind her back. He was moving into his kiss her. Rukia swung her other arm up hitting him in the ear.

Ichigo pushed her back. Rukia fell to the ground, instantly scrambling to her feet and running through away from the boys to a group of trees, twigs and leaves hitting her in the face.

The brothers stood smiling, chests heaving as they waited giving her a head-start. After all, their game was just beginning. They would make the most it.

They had planned for a long while to play this 'game' but no girl had what they were looking for. Until they met Rukia. Then there was no stopping them. Watching her every chance they got. See the flickers of daring in her. They wanted to see more, they swore to each other they would bring it out of her.

"That's long enough." Ichigo said looking at his eager twin and they took off through the trees after Rukia.

They had to keep her in the confines of the park. They had to take her, make her theirs tonight.

.

Rukia was panting, frantic. Disoriented. Her mind trying to make sense of what was happening. What had been happening over the last few days, or longer.

Suddenly, Rukia heard their savage lusty laughter again. However, it was several minutes after she had run through the trees. Why had they waited?

She stopped for a moment looking around. She didn't know what direction she was going. Which way was the KT building? She could hear them coming. Rustling the trees. Their laughter taunting her.

_Why were they doing this?_

"Why are you doing this?" she repeated the question out-loud.

"Why else," Hichigo said from the darkness, somewhere nearby.

"Because we love you, Rukia." Ichigo said from somewhere behind her. She turned in the direction of his voice, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What... what... what are you talking about?"

"We've been waiting for you, Rukia, for a long time now."

"You've been waiting for us too.. Admit it!"

"Now that you're here, no one else can have you."

"NO ONE!" they said in unison.

"What?" She choked out. Tear welling in her eyes.

Quiet fell over everything as Rukia sat in the bushes breathing hard, listening.

Every few minutes they would call out to her, begging her to come out. Like two wicked little boys playing a cruel game of hide and seek.

She sat still, her mind turning.

Then something clicked. It **was** a game to them. A game and she was the prize.

It was all a game and she had been playing from the time she stood up to Ichigo. Had they been testing her this whole time?

She smiled to herself; relief at the understanding of it all was pushing out much of her panic. If it was a game then she'd sit this round out and she'd stay there until morning if she had too.

Gradually she realized, her chest hurt, at first she thought it was her burning lungs, but it wasn't. She experienced a bizarre excitement. It was her breasts... her... nipples.

They were hard, aching. Why?

Then she felt it, the tingling in her stomach... between her legs. Her clit was prickling with excitement. What was going on? Was she turned on?

She looked to her left, thinking she heard a noise. Her skin was charged with warmth, sensitive, hyper aware to her surroundings and the twins... She could feel them. They were near, closing in on her. She tried to quiet her breathing.

A sudden delirious realization came over her. She hadn't been really scared since she realized it was them, this whole time. She was never scared… she was... excited.

It was a game, all a game, she was their prize. But this was all crazy, insane. It couldn't be happening.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her own uncomfortable perverted desires bubbling to the surface made her feel strangely relaxed.

But she couldn't be that type of person, that type of girl. Could she?

She wrestled with her thoughts fighting off the inevitable. But it was a losing battle. Then...she said it to herself.

She liked it.

She wanted to play.

She could feel her brow furrowed. Rukia shook her head sighing heavily, as the last bit of pretense fell from her. As sick as it was she admitted she wanted to play. And she wanted to be their prize...and they would be her's

But she couldn't, wouldn't make it easy for them, though.

Her eyes cut to the left. Ichigo was coming from the left and Hichigo coming from behind. Rukia dashed straight ahead out of the bushes right as the twins closed in on it.

They smiled happily at each other following her into the darkness, screaming wildly.

Rukia kept running. She would win this game. If she could get to the KT building that would end the game for the night. But... she wasn't sure she really wanted that. She stopped short dashing away from the direction of the park exit heading deeper into the gardens.

The twins picked up their pace seeing Rukia running past them deeper in the park, trying to stay to the shadows.

Rukia kept her pursuers guessing as she darted in and out sight. She took to hiding in shrubbery hearing them searching for her. She laughed to herself as she moved silently through the trees and bushes. Her fear gone, it was much easier to stay hidden from the two boys.

"Where is she?" Hichigo gasped as his brother ran up beside him, peering into the darkness. Both of the handsome sweaty boys were looking around frantically for their prey.

She had been successfully hidden without a sound for some twenty minutes and agitation was beginning to show in the brothers confidence.

"I don't know." Ichigo trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"She couldn't have gotten out. Right?" They looked at each other and peered back into the darkness.

"You're not giving up yet are you?" Rukia shouted from behind them then darted from her hiding place.

The boys turned their eyes probing in the direction of Rukia's taunt. They couldn't hide their excitement, Ichigo ripping his shirt open as he ran, sweat glimmering off his body in the light of the full moon. Hichigo had ripped his shirt clean off and dashed into the darkness.

The heated cat and mouse game continued for almost an hour more with Rukia staying just ahead of the boys.

Now she sat behind a huge bush, listening intently. But she heard nothing. Unlike the boys she knew they hadn't left. She knew they were nearby. But where?

"Hey, there!" Ichigo appeared in front of Rukia out of the darkness. His skin was moist with sweat. His eyes narrowed, hungry looking Rukia over.

She reached up to swing at him; he grabbed her wrist, then the other wrapping, them behind her back; kissing her hard, deep on the mouth. She felt herself wanting to open to him, but she tried to turn her head from it but she didn't want to.

Ichigo's breath was heavy as he trailed rough sensuous kisses down her neck. Rukia wriggled in his arms.

She was melting.

_I can't make it easy! _She reminded herself.

Rukia stomped Ichigo's foot falling back into Hichigo. Hichigo snaked his hands around Rukia, groping her breasts.

Hichigo was stunned, his cock straining, feeling her hard nipples. A delighted shiver raced up his spine.

"Ichigo she-.." his sentence cut short with a slap to his face.

Hichigo grabbed his cheek, pushing Rukia back roughly, understanding she knew the rules now.

She stumbled landing hard wincing for an instant, but scrambling up turning to run again, scurrying through nearby bushes. The brothers took off after her right away this time.

Rukia darted and dashed through the trees as the twins chased her, wicked happy grins on their faces. She was still headed deeper into the park. The brother's looked at each other speeding up their efforts. It had been a long chase they hadn't expected to be as good as she was and the sexual energy that had built up needed to be released.

Ichigo saw her just ahead of him and he was on her instantly, grabbing her arm and yanking her to a stop pulling her sweaty petite body to his chest, dragging her back into a dimly lit clearing, surrounded on one side by a thick grove of trees.

Ichigo pushed Rukia to the ground. The brothers stood over her triumphant. Rukia wanted to give up right then, but what fun would that be. She turned again to run. Ichigo knelt grabbing her leg.

"Let go of me!" Rukia shouted kicking and screaming trying to sound convincing, as Ichigo's hands slowly made their way up her legs. She was so aroused, so turned on he was making her melt from the inside with his touch. His large hand roaming up her thighs. With the two boys fighting to get to her, she was about to go out of her mind.

The twins descended on her in a swarm of hot hands, lips and tongues pulling at her clothes. They had won. But so had she.

Her body slowing relaxing into the sexual onslaught.

Her shirt was ripped open her, next panties yanked from her roughly and stuffed in Ichigo's pocket.

One twin kissed her then the other one did. Their tongues licking and sucking. Waves of pleasure pulsed through Rukia as they took her. They were so similar yet different, their hot wet lips, thick wet tongues. The brothers were each hastily taking off their school shirts while still groping and kissing Rukia.

Their sensual grunts and moans, thrilling Rukia to no end.

Rukia was trying to tell which was which. She soon realized when Hichigo nipped her lip then her neck.

_He likes to bite. _He had already nipped her several times_._

Hichigo was very rough when kissing her or even touching her. Ichigo on the other hand was forceful but gentle, demanding and passionate.

She was sandwiched between the two brothers, at first pretending to be their unwilling victim. Moaning 'no' between kisses, pushing away arms and hands. Pushing on the now bare chest in front of her.

A nip to her breast let her know it was Hichigo, so the firm arm around her shoulder, the lean thighs behind her, the thick hard cock pressed into her back was Ichigo.

She moaned in delight, the brothers ravishing her. She mentally surrendered to them, relaxing into the probing hands and tongues.

Rukia reached her arms behind her head grabbing Ichigo by the hair pulling his mouth down to hers in a kiss. Hichigo knelt in front of her sucking her nipples, one then the other roughly, while fingering her flooding sex.

Rukia rolled and squirmed between the brothers. The moon shone down on the trio like a spotlight. The cicada in the trees humming away over the pants, moans, and grunts of the three.

Hichigo thrust two fingers into Rukia under her skirt. She cried out pulling away from Ichigo's lips to Hichigo.

Ichigo not to be out done by his younger brother, Ichigo pulled Rukia away, laying her on her back, lifting her skirt up, and throwing her legs open. He sunk his mouth down on her wagging and lapping at her wildly.

Hichigo settled for her mouth, unzipping his pants pulling out his stiff hot cock just over Rukia's mouth.

Rukia grabbed him stroking wildly then engulfing him, her head bobbing as Ichigo lapped at her mound, pulling open her nether lips and suckling roughly.

Hichigo reached down grabbing her breasts tweaking and pulling her nipples, watching her writhe and squirm, getting more turned on by the moment. She sucked him stopping only to stroke when she needed to take a breath.

Suddenly her body arched up. Ichigo holding her legs open shoving two fingers into her as he sucked her throbbing clit. A sweet moan of ecstasy escaped from Rukia's lips as her heart and body seized then burst in intense overwhelming pleasure as she rolled her hips rapidly on his mouth.

She collapsed convulsing, moments later still holding tight to Hichigo, in her hand.

Hichigo sat back pulling down his pants, not giving Rukia time to breathe, pulling her on top of him. Ichigo helped position her as she was impaled on Hichigo's thick long pulsing cock moaning and whimpering.

Hichigo, tensed drowning in the sensation of being inside Rukia hot tight silky flesh, then began bucking into her, stroking her chest.

It had already been decided who would be her first. A very spirited sparring match had left Hichigo the victor. But Ichigo too had something he could take first.

Pushing Rukia forward on his brother, he came up behind her, taking her ass firmly in his hands and spreading her cheeks. The audible zip of his pants was heard over the two's moaning.

Ichigo moistened his cock poking the head by the tight puckered rim of her ass.

Rukia felt him back there, looking over her shoulder and Hichigo took her in a crushing kiss before she could object.

Ichigo gripped each cheek in his hand pushing his way slowly into her Rukia.

She moaned at the electric, tight filling sensation, moaning into Hichigo's mouth as the twin rooted himself into her to the hilt. She felt Ichigo throb several times; Hichigo hadn't stopped his pace at all. Their two appendages rubbing against each other in side her was enough to drive her mad, but when Ichigo too began to fuck her savagely, she cried out shamelessly in delight. Hichigo sucking her nipples and fucking her. Ichigo kissing and licking her back between thrusts, brushing her hair from her shoulders.

A savaged frenzied rhythm built between the three. Rukia almost suspended, impaled on the throbbing sex of the two brothers. She couldn't think... she didn't want to. She didn't need to. She let go surrendering to the luscious sensual animals that were taking her now. Kissing Ichigo over her shoulder, sucking Hichigo neck under her, as there thick shafts pounded and rammed into her threatening to drive her insane and split her in two.

Rukia cried out not caring who may hear her, her body seized in the most erotic powerful orgasm she had ever felt, her inside throbbing and milking them both. The twins on either side of her grunted and panted still pumping as each emptied huge hot gushes of cum into her.

The three now connected literally and beyond, were still as stone for several heartbeats before they collapsed lying tangled, suspended in blinding, exhausting bliss, in the middle of the city park.

Ichigo was the first to rouse several minutes later, pulling Rukia up to her knees sinking into her. Then grabbing a hand full of her hair, pulling her head back, he pounded into her. Slapping her ass roughly every few thrusts.

Rukia moaned happily. Hichigo knelling before her, his cock rock hard again waved the wand of meat in her face.

Rukia took him in her mouth engulfing him all the way back to her throat, then out rolling her tongue around the head then back again.

From both ends the brother thrusted and rammed into Rukia as she moaned at the intense pleasure they were giving her. On and on. Rukia was filled and fucked from the front and back repeatedly, moaning whimpering happily. Until both brothers cum filled her again. And again, spilling from her.

The night didn't seem to end, Rukia didn't want to end as the brothers continued to use and pleasure their new lover.

xxx

Rukia had very little sleep that night, but she had never felt better when she woke in the morning. She gathered her books kissing her brother good-bye for the day.

He had scolded her for staying out so late studying. He told her she needed to make new friends in this town build relationships, so she could feel at home.

She said that was a good idea.

Rukia walked out of the building, a smile spreading across her face seeing two boys with unruly hair standing casually outside the door.

Smiles lit them both, seeing her come out. Whether they had meant to or not they had awakened that part of her that she had thought was gone. That reckless part of her. She was happy for that.

"Good morning, Kuchiki."Ichigo said.

"What's up Shorty?"

"Hi." She took her place between the two brothers as they headed to the train and school.

"There are a couple of things we didn't get to go over last night," Ichigo began.

"We don't want you hanging around Renji anymore." Hichigo finished the statement.

Rukia figured that was coming, she'd miss him. They had told her that after they knocked him out they had a cab take him to Chad's house.

"You're ours now," Ichigo continued gazing in her big bright violet eyes. "..To do with as we please. You can be sure that you won't run into any problems having us around." Ichigo touched her tenderly, on the cheek brushing her hair to the side.

What the brothers didn't want to admit but all of them knew was they belonged to Rukia just as surely as she belonged to them.

Rukia knew that to would stay unspoken for a long time, but they all understood it. And that's all that mattered.

.

**to be continued...**

**thanks for reading.. please review 3333**


	7. Prologue to Part Two

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

part 2 of SEX PISTOL

* * *

**prologue to part two**

**POV**

_._

_Renji watched Rukia. He had noticed her walking shyly up to Karakura high school building. She looked so small and frail, like a good gust of wind would blow her away. Immediately he wanted to help her take care of her, protect her. He could see a hint of something fierce behind her eyes as they flashed for an instant when unthinking classmates pushed or shoved her down the hall. For some reason she held herself at bay. He wanted to see more of that spark..._

…_..._

_He watched Rukia from the corner of his eyes as she went over the math problem again. He had gotten it the first time she explained it to him but he pretended he didn't._

_She smelled so good. So fresh, like nothing he ever smelled before, but something he had to have. He spent as much time as he could with her at that point. She seemed to be opening up a bit with him or at the very least felt comfortable with him being around..._

…_.._

_"What?" His heart was pounding out of his chest. He didn't think they would hurt her but they weren't to be fucked with._

_"Yeah. Tatsuki was telling his she saw that Kuchiki girl standing up to the Kurosaki twins..." Uryuu said adjusting his glasses as he relayed the story in basketball practice._

_"What is wrong with her? What did they do?"_

_"She said she saw them say something to her and it looked like they were gonna double-team her, but they just walked off and as soon as they did Kuchiki ran off in the other direction."_

_Renji would have to have a talk with her. Karakura was a pretty safe place, the school itself rarely had any incidents but when it did those two twins were normally in the middle of it. She needed him now more than ever, and he would definitely be there for her..._

…_..._

_They had every other girl in the school wanting them, willing to do anything, but now they wanted her. Her of all people. He saw how they stared at her especially when she wasn't looking, sizing her up as if to swallow her whole. Stalking her with their eyes like hungry animals. He felt sick knowing the kind of perverted thoughts they could be thinking (because he was having them too). He pushed it out of his mind. But she wouldn't fall for that. She was shy, she wasn't that kind of girl. She only talked to him, only seemed to notice him...until they came on the roof._

_Ichigo pushing him out of the way, the two of them focusing on her talking to her. And she responded... happily._

_His hear sank at the same time anger welled in him. She was his, he saw her first. She talked to him but not the way she did with them. His stomach knotted after lunch that day. He wanted to grab her, shake some sense into her. She couldn't be falling for that bullshit._

_He had made so much progress with her from the night before when she had invited him to stay for a while. He had helped her, protected her. Her body close to his, her frightened violet eyes looking up to him for comfort and safety, which he'd willingly give her anytime. He thought she understood his feelings now._

_But how she talked to them. He saw that flash in her eyes then, when she talked to them. Like the flash when she first came to school._

_His heart was in his throat. Wasn't he good enough?_

…_..._

_He couldn't concentrate on basketball... so he had walked into practice warming up then turned and left. He'd talk to them. The twins. See what they were up too; make them, if he had to leave her alone. She was his... in a way, he blushed at the thought. He wanted her to be his and they were fucking it up._

_He had gone across town where they still lived in their family's old home. Their parents had passed away and their twin sisters had been taken in by relatives that wanted nothing to do with them. They didn't seem to mind as long as their sisters were fine. _

_He knocked on the door several minutes, shouting for them to come out. Walking around the house, looking in windows. He remembered when they were younger and actually friends, he used to spend a lot of time at this old house. But they changed, cracked a bit when their parents died. Not that he blamed them. He had never known his parents and when he turned 16 he had moved out of his god-parents' home and gotten his own little place. But how do you handle that when you 6..._

_Renji had made it to the CLE building asking students had they seen Rukia, all of them saying she ran out of class like she was on fire. He had gone down the alley calling her (wondering what dumbass city planner had made a dark alley a detour.) He pulled out his cell for light. Half way through he heard something crunch under his foot, he picked it up seeing the little Chappy charm that Rukia always had swinging from her cell phone. It was ruined. He stuffed it in his pocket mentally scanning the city to think where he could get her another one. Yeah, he'd do that and surprise her with it, which would get him a warm smile and hug at least._

_When he walked into her apartment that night she was a mess. He immediately went into protection mode. Her skin though bruised was so warm and soft. He was wondering if she had noticed him looking up her skirt. And when she went to take a shower, his body, his lust, his cock was thinking for him. He was at her door in her room with her panties, her sweet-smelling panties to his nose .. just moments from walking into her bathroom._

_**What are you doing?**__ He shouted to himself. He bit his cheek to rouse himself from whatever stupor he was in moving as quickly and quietly back to the living room as he could. No sooner had he sat on the sofa again than Rukia was calling out to him. His heart almost stopped._

_But the all he could think about was her lips, her fresh from the shower smell. That warm inviting space between her legs. And again his body took over. Taking her firmly, his lips on her. He was in heaven until the embarrassing sting of reality came. He pulled back grabbing his face. Her words not registering at first._

_She said... no. He saw that flash in her eyes again. But he shrunk under their weight, running from the apartment._

_FUCK!.. DAMN! ...He was so stupid. Now she was going to hate him. How was he going to explain it tomorrow? Would she even come to school? His hands rolled over the broken Chappy charm in his pocket. That could possibly start as a peace-offering then he'd have to do a whole lot of begging._

_He scoured every shop in Karakura that night until he could find another one like the one she lost..._

…_..._

_He had over slept. He was up until about 3 am looking for that charm. He didn't even have time to wrap it right. Leaving it in the small plain box it came in but putting on a blue ribbon from old junk in one of his drawers. It was the thought that counts right?_

_Shit. He'd miss her at the train station but if he got to school fast enough he could talk to her before class..._

_He scanned the halls looking for her she was normally one of the first in class. He kept hearing whispers about half the sports teams and everybody else trying to take a piece out of the Kurosaki's on the athletic field._

_No better for them... Renji said to himself. His conscious getting the better of him. They were still his friends._

_SHIT! He ran out to the field to see if they needed any help.. but when he got there all he saw was body after beaten body._

_The second bell had just rung and he was heading into class, seeing the twins were victorious, smirking the blood and bruises as he walked past them. Renji's gaze catching Rukia's was she was leaving._

_"H-Hi Rukia." Renji began_

_"Take a seat Abarai... Rukia, go get that looked at."_

_Fuck, cock-blocked by Ochi-sensei. Renji reluctantly sat down squirming in his seat the whole time._

_"Ochi-sensei, I need to take a piss."_

_"TMI Abarai.. go take care of it." the teacher said calmly her back still turned writing on the board as he left._

_He headed to the nurses office. His heart in his throat hearing Rukia's conversation with the brothers. All of them so enthralled with each other they didn't even notice him staring at them just outside the door. He had never felt so alone._

_He was invisible to her. She didn't talk to him like that, touch him like that. To think he was headed out to see if they needed help and they were stealing the one thing he wanted right out from under him._

_He wanted to run away, and he was about to until he felt the small boxed gift in his pocket. Not without a fight. He said. He swallowed his pride. Begging forgiveness. Asking that they start over to get back in her good graces. It seemed to have worked._

_She'd also been open to having him walk her home that night. Then he'd ask her on a proper date. Start over that way, be a perfect gentleman..._

_He had gotten to the CLE building at just 15 after, his hands shaking nervously as he rehearsed in his mind how to ask her out._

_Then there was sharp pain... from behind... and darkness..._

Renji sat up like a shot, his eyes wide, then grimaced grabbing the back of his head. The pain was dull throbbing like a mallet slamming lightly into his temple. He looked around wildly. This wasn't his place. Where the fuck was he?

"Hey,... Renji you're up?"

Renji looked around his eyes focusing.

"Chad?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Depends, where am I?"

"My place... a cab dropped you off a few hours ago."

"A cab...What the fuck just happened?"

.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

.

Rukia struggled for air, her breath caught, then she gasped sucking in a great deep breath. She felt like she would die of pleasure. But if that were possible she would have died two-weeks ago on that first night.

Her eyes were shut tight, her mind racing from one steamy sensation to another, as all the feelings around her began bombarding her body and senses. She bit her lip, her body stiffening for a moment, as a rush of pleasure swept through her again. She was finding it hard to stay in control of her thoughts as the voluptuous ripples of delight burst in her.

"Uuuhhgg!" There it was again, hot shards of pleasure had her toes curled, her back arching to the invading cock in her ass.

For a moment she concentrated on the feel of her almost unyielding anal ring stretching exquisitely slow, giving way to the heated slick bulbous head of the cock persistently nudging its way into her. She felt the desire to push against it, to stop the assault but the comforting words of,_"Relax Rukia,... its okay. Just relax and let me in_." She melted. His deep growling voice, his hot breath in her ear. She melted.

And finally she did relax, taking a deep breath, and in one delicious moment it popped through the ring and inside her, her ass pulling it in. _Her_flesh engulfing him as he sank in to the hilt, making her feel bloated and very, _very_ happy.

Her clit tingling instantly, her pussy flooding with hot streams of her nectar to lubricate and welcome the cock that was there thrusting languorously, in and out of her. Rukia's breath caught once more, her body suspended between the two almost Identical cocks, sawing in and out of her.

Her eyes opened, though half lidded, as she looked around the living room of the Kurosaki house. The two brothers she was currently coupled with, lived there by themselves though they had already begun hinting to their petite lover and plaything that she was more than welcome to stay over anytime she liked.

Rukia politely declined knowing _her_brother, though not too involved with her day-to-day life, still wouldn't approve of her staying out all night.

Rukia had her hands propped up against the back of the black cushions of the sofa. Her hair was frazzled and already moist. Her school shirt was open, her bra pulled below are small pert breasts, her nipples were hard, elongated and sensitive that even the cool air of the room seemed to be arousing and caressing them. Her panties were gone.. somewhere, she'd look for them later. She had made sure they weren't torn off her so that when she went home she'd have something to wear. Her school skirt was still around her waist, though bunched up and wrinkled at this point.

Underneath her Rukia felt Ichigo Kurosaki gently biting her erect nipple now. She threw her head back at the irresistible sensation as he took it in his hot mouth swirling his wide flat tongue across the sensitive nub, before sucking hungrily. Rukia, hissing through the pleasure, looked down at him seeing only the orange spikes of his hair as he did.

Ichigo, completely naked, had his hands at Rukia's waist, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pumped into her. He sucked one nipple, his tongue bathing it in saliva, before taking the other in his mouth. Rukia tasted so good and sweet. He loved the light taste of perspiration as it was beading on her skin, his hands stroked her back. He maneuvered himself up a little higher on the sofa and grabbed Rukia by the back of her neck pulling her down to face him, he looked into her lust-fogged eyes smiling as he panted and pumped into her before giving her a crushing kiss that sent jolts of bliss through both of them. Ichigo's tongue snaked in her mouth while her body continued rocking against their kiss.

His pelvis bucked up and rolled into Rukia's clinching, drooling and eager pussy and she felt the long shaft of his cock shoot in and out of her. She let out a strangled mewl as Ichigo pumped into her like a piston while rubbing against the delicate flesh, the other side of which the thick rock hard cock in her ass pounded.

Hichigo Kurosaki, was completely naked and curled over Rukia as she was sandwiched between he and his twin, on the sofa. He was sawing in and out of her reluctant ass. His hands digging into the back of the sofa, just to the sides of Rukia's, for leverage. He loved being stuffed into the tight snug rear passage of Rukia. The only thing he didn't like about this position was that he couldn't see Rukia's beautiful pale face, only the undulating ripples in her small firm ass as he pounded in to her. His eyes narrowed as she continued to kiss Ichigo while moaning in delight. He didn't like that either. That he couldn't kiss her as much as he wanted, not in this position. He let one hand drop from the sofa stroking Rukia's back before then cupping her bobbing breast and pinching her nipple roughly.

"AAAgghhh. Hichi!" Rukia pulled from her kiss with Ichigo and looked over her shoulder pouting. "That's too rough."

Hichigo smirked. Oh how he loved the cute faces she made. He slammed into her ass roughly several times . Rukia winced and pouted again looking over her shoulder. Her small hand reaching back pushing against his abdomen to let him know that too was too rough. He slowed his pace tweaking her nipple again though not nearly as hard.

Hichigo slipped his large hand around her neck pulling her head back as her body continued to rock in rhythm with their cocks. He stared at her pleading big blue eyes as they softened with desire, then captured her lips with a brutal lusty kiss.

The brothers continued their carnal onslaught, as Rukia moaned, sighed and writhed sensuously between them. But soon enough she felt the titillating stirring of her orgasm growing in the pit of her stomach. She began to roll her hips in time with the brothers, her head hanging low and pecking Ichigo on the cheek with kisses or her lips with long deep ones. Hichigo nipped and sucked her neck, his tongue trailing up and down her back. And when Rukia kissed Ichigo a little too long, Rukia's tender nipples were abused with rough pinches and pulls until she sat up and gave Hichigo equal attention.

The rhythmic wet slapping noises of flesh against flesh was so loud it covered the heavy breathing and moaning of the three. Time seemed to stop and Rukia felt like she was drowning in pleasure. If the rest of her life could be just like this, the two of them in her, loving her and just making her feel things she had never felt before, Dangerous lewd delicious things, then her life would be complete.

Rukia's body began to stiffen, as her orgasm swelled. Mewls and moans of delight came faster and higher from her small frame barely seen between the two sweaty male bodies.

Her hips began to roll erratically as she pressed herself back into the two massive hammering cock, trying to get more of them in her if that was possible. She wanted them deeper, harder.

"Are you close?" one of them asked so low she couldn't tell which one.

"Hm-mm.."

"Do you want it harder?"

"Uhhh... yessss." she hissed. Both of them thrust harder into her threatening to hit her lungs.

Her inner walls began to twitch and her clit was throbbing in time with her heart. Sweat was poured off all three of them making them slick and also making the job of pumping into Rukia's tiny body even easier.

Rukia let herself go to the maddening pleasure as her body writhed and quivered with heat.

"Fuck me!... yes!...more!...more harder! Deeper.. fuck me deeper! Yes!" She couldn't believe what she was saying; her mouth had a mind of its own as did her body. They had brought this wild side out of her, already. She was afraid slightly of how much more they could bring out of her, only time would tell. But right now she didn't want the lascivious thrusts of the two brothers she was between to stop. She wanted to go over the edge and she knew when she went they would willingly follow her.

She panted out between their punishing thrusts. "Oooh... I'm cumming. FUUUCK don't stop."

Ichigo stared up at Rukia as if in a trance as he had been focused on her lusty contorted face like he was hypnotized, all he could think of was making her come and come harder than she had before. But hearing her cry out to be fucked deeper and harder was turning him on more and more and he could barely contain himself as his cock throbbed inside her. He was near his limit.

She could feel it now there was no stopping it even if both of them pulled out her now she would still orgasm, and hard. But thankfully they didn't stop and when feeling her insides clinching and sucking them both in deeper, the brothers hammered into Rukia's snug slick holes harder and harder.

Rukia stared into space her mouth open in a silent scream as hands caressed and stroked her, lips licked and sucked her burning skin, making her senses heighten.

Then suddenly Her mind and body exploded in unison as waves of raw erotic bliss erupted throughout her body, her pussy convulsed frantically along with her rear passage that had such a tight hold on Hichigo now he wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist still pumping into her with his head buried in her neck as he cried out in excitement while emptying wad after wad of hot cum into her.

Ichigo too couldn't hold out any longer as he grabbed Rukia by the neck pulling her down (along with his brother) on to him as her kissed her deeply his tongue shooting in her mouth just as his cum burst like a bomb into her womb.

A white out of pleasure took Rukia's sight, her heart pounded in her ears and she didn't know where she was, only that she felt so incredibly alive and satisfied. Her nerves on delicious end as waves of pleasure continued to wash over her again and again. Her orgasm seemed endless. Covered by the bodies of her two lovers, filled with their thick hot seed that was now spilling out of her.

The two boys rocked mindlessly into the convulsing jerking body of the young girl for several minutes more.

Finally Hichigo rolled off Rukia's back and on the sofa beside her as Rukia lay across Ichigo. The three of them panting.

Rukia was still in the throes of her ebbing orgasm for several minutes after that before she rolled off Ichigo and lay between he and Hichigo.

Rukia sat up lazily and looked at the clock on the DVR atop the TV.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for cram school."

"Ha, cram school. I got your-,"

"Shut up!" she snapped at Hichigo, his mischievous grin fading only a little. Rukia glared at him for a moment before smiling apologetically and kissing him softly. She was so relaxed with them both. Was this what love was?

Rukia had come over to do homework and insisted that homework was all they were going to do today. But that had lasted all of five minutes before the brothers had sensuously attacked and coerced their girlfriend into her current predicament.

Rukia couldn't tell them no. Even when she knew she should. She had already missed a night of cram school this week she couldn't afford to miss another because Byakuya would be alerted and he would want to know what she was doing with her time. The brothers supported Rukia in her desire to get into a good school and get out of her brother's home but they also let her know that whatever happened, their home was always open to her. It was a kind thought but one that Rukia realized would put her in the same situation she was now in with Byakuya.

No, she had to be able to take care of herself, not depend on anyone. But the two were so dead set on taking care of her, it was hard.

.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

.

Rukia still felt hot, the sweat cooling her skin as she rushed to the train station. Before leaving she had spritzed herself with body spray hoping the smell of sex would be covered somewhat; and though exhausted after their impromptu coupling, Rukia had redressed quickly and gathered her books leaving the sweating weary brothers calling after her to wait.

They liked to walk her to the train and most nights all the way to the CLE building. She was often the recipient of dirty and jealous looks from the various girls as the threesome passed, and that always made Rukia smile to herself. If they really knew her life now with the Kurosaki twins, she knew they would just die.

Rukia checked her phone for the time, it had rung non-stop since she ran from the boy's house. She couldn't afford to wait for them to get dressed but more so she couldn't afford for them wanting another round. No, she was very happy and excited they were in her life now but she still had to stay on track.

She looked at the number on the screen of the phone as her ring-tone was barely audible over the dull roar of the station. If she answered it would only have one of the two or both yelling at her for not waiting or demanding her to tell them where she was so they could meet her. She had made it to her classes before just fine without them up until a few weeks ago when they were the cause of her few nights of panic and torture, today was no different.

That's what she thought anyway.

"Hey," Takoji Naota, A tall boy with his braided hair wrapped and hanging down out if the yellow bandana he was wearing, slapped his equally tall friend Ieji Buncho on the arm.

"What?" Ieji asked irritated as he pulled his earphones from his ears, he was ogling the school girls getting off the train.

"Ain't that that chic that's been hanging out with those Kurosaki douches?"

"What? Where?" Ieji craned his head peering through the shuffling bodies seeing Rukia staring and smiling at her phone.

"Yeah, that's her. What's she doing?"

"Who knows. Better question, where are they? Do you see them? They're normally right on her ass?"

"I don't see them." The two high schoolers were scanning the crowd. It couldn't be two hard to see two guys with white and orange hair, but they saw nothing.

"They can't be far behind. If they are, I got something for 'em." Takoji pounded his clenched fist into his hand. He was still smarting from the huge fight with the two brothers. It had all seemed like a sure thing when they jumped them that morning before school but the twins fought like demons. And though they were bloody when all was said and done the twins were the only ones able to walk away from the fight.

Rukia, oblivious to the two older boys staring at her, put her phone in her bag electing still not to answer it when it rang again while she stepped on the train and was soon swallowed up into the crowd. Takoji and Ieji followed her.

.

Time was moving so slowly. Now that she was in class Rukia had second thoughts about having come. She couldn't focus, shifting restlessly in her seat. Checking the clock on the wall every few minutes. She didn't even really know what the day's lesson was about. She could feel her phone vibrating in her bag every five minutes or so and that just made her more anxious to get back to Ichigo and Hichigo.

Her life had changed so drastically after being with them now. Not on the outside. That was still normal the day to day of school. But inside she felt alive, happy and nearly invincible. Though she couldn't, she didn't dare tell anyone she was dating two boys, brothers at that, at the same time. No one would understand. She really didn't understand either but she loved it. Being with them even when they were spent and they just watched TV together or actually did their homework. It had seemed like she had known them for years already and they had only been together for a couple of weeks.

The thought of getting back to the two became unbearably exciting and mercifully the instructor gave the class a homework assignment before releasing them for the evening. Rukia darted from the class, hurrying down the stairs not waiting for the elevator, fumbling in her bag and scrambling for her phone.

The cool evening air was a welcome relief to the stuffy classroom as she stepped out of the building, her phone to her ear. It had rung for some 30 seconds now. She cursed as it went to voicemail and she redialed.

Surely they couldn't be mad and avoiding her calls now, could they? She scowled as the phone redialed and she held the phone tightly to her ear as if pressing it closer to her head could somehow get her closer to them.

"Pick up... pickup." she mumbled to herself turning the corner of the front steps of the building and heading home.

"Who exactly are you calling at this time of night?" a growling voice was heard in her other ear.

Startled, Rukia swirled around.

A happy relaxed sigh escaped as Ichigo cocked his eyebrow looking down at her, his arms slowly snaking around her waist as he leaned down and began kissing her deeply on the lips, not caring who saw. Rukia leaned into the hot kiss all anxiety disappearing in an instant.

She could hear the snickering and whispers of her cram school classmates in the background, so she pulled back from Ichigo biting her lip shyly, straightening her school uniform that became all ruffled from Ichigo's wandering hands.

Rukia looked past Ichigo to see Hichigo leaning against a post smiling almost angelically.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and sweet. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as she put her phone back into her bag, her eyes flitting back and forth as students were still walking by and staring at the trio.

"You couldn't wait five minutes for me to put on some clothes?" Hichigo said striding past his brother looking back at Ichigo while smirking before scooping Rukia up and kissing her deeply. Rukia let herself succumb to his kisses as well before pulling away and heading further down the sidewalk away from the school, the boys right beside her.

.

"Hmph, so its like that, huh." Yokochin, his eye still showing the effects of the fight with the twins weeks earlier, was standing across the street from the CLE building in the shadows of an alleyway. He clenched his fist then rolled his shoulder wincing. It was still stiff and sore and in a cast from when Hichigo Kurosaki broke it in two places just weeks before. Now to see the two, seemingly invincible brothers, showing quite a beautiful Achilles heel. His cock was stiff and twitching in his pants. He absently rubbed at it, watching them as they continued down the street imagining the things that they probably got into.

x

His two lackeys had reported to him earlier that evening, telling him that the Kuchiki girl had gone to a cram school, after having followed her there. Yokochin had quickly made his way to meet them not knowing what he was going to do when he got there, but now seeing the lewd and somewhat sexy display of the three, evil plans began swirling in Yokochin's small brain. But he knew he wouldn't be able to handle what he had in mind by himself.

x

Rukia walked proudly between the brothers as they continued on to her apartment building. The construction in front of the luxury apartments was completed so unfortunately for Rukia the walk home was much too short.

Rukia could see the doorman standing at the top of the stairs greeting the residents who entered. She stopped to stare up at each boy. She didn't want the night to end. The thought of staying with them crossed her mind again. It would be so delicious to wake up between the two.

She sighed heavily looking into their beautiful faces, it was no good thinking that way, it would only bring more frustration as she tried to sleep that night.

"Well, I'll see you both tomorrow." She said with a slightly somber and defeated tone.

"You could stay over tonight." Hichigo said hopefully. He was always the one to mention it. Rukia leaving him in the evenings had turned into one of the hardest things he had to do.

"Yeah, just tell your brother you're staying over at a friend's house." Ichigo said sounding almost as hopeful as his brother.

"If I had friends beside you two and Re-," she stopped suddenly. She hadn't been a real friend to Renji since she started her relationship with the twins. They liked it that way but she didn't. A wave of guilt washed over her mixing with her growing sexual frustration. "Anyway, not tonight." she sighed.

"How about this weekend?"

She giggled nervously. She had come in at about twelve last Friday and Saturday night though Byakuya said nothing the look on his face was more than enough to let her know he didn't like it.

"Mm, we'll see."

Realizing defeat this time, the twins moved closer to her, eyes smoldering, each reaching out for her carnal farewell.

"Not … here." She whispered. Her disapproval stinging them each. Rukia looked around at the door man and her neighbors entering and exiting the building. To this they conceded too. They knew she wasn't embarrassed in the least by them but again she didn't want anything getting back to Byakuya.

"Good night then, Kuchiki-san." they said in unison bowing together as well. Rukia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Very funny." she whispered as she bowed. "Goodnight." she said louder. She stood for a moment longer staring at the two as they turned and left down the sidewalk.

.

Yokochin pulled his hood over his head and stared at the ground as Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki passed him on the sidewalk coming from the Minamikawase Apartments. They were oblivious to him in the minimal disguise, though they were oblivious to him even when he stared them in the face. And that was part of the problem. They always looked down on him. But not much longer. Now they'd know him, acknowledge him, respect him and even fear him once everything was said and done. Once he put his plan into action.

Yokochin looked up at the luxury apartment buildings, smirking before continuing down the street.

x

Rukia stepped off the elevator with her mind racing, the idea of spending her whole weekend with her two boyfriends was sounding more and more appealing. The things they could do. Even if it was nothing at all and just being able to spend all that time with them uninterrupted. But who could she use as an excuse? She frowned. She didn't like that idea, using someone as an excuse.

Was that they type of friends he was turning into. But she wanted to spend time with 'her' boys. She'd have to find a way. Rukia stopped short looking up as she was about to reach the door of her apartment.

"Hi."

"Renji." Her heart swelled with bittersweet joy seeing the crimson haired boy. He was dressed in his basketball uniform.

She looked behind her quickly, just in case her suitors had followed her upstairs, before rushing to Renji and hugging him. She didn't realize how much she missed him until her arms were around him.

Renji responded slightly. She felt him tense up under her touch and pulled back smiling up at him.

"Are you ok? I mean... I mean like, how are you doing?... I know I see you in class but …...we don't talk anymore and I kinda miss you. I mean, talking to you, that's what I miss."

Renji grumbled at his anxious flow of words, everything came out in one long nervous breath.

"I miss talking to you, too." Rukia replied honestly.

They stared at each other in awkward silence for several moments.

Since she had started dating the twins they had pretty much forbidden her from talking to Renji. She didn't like being told what to do but her time was always taken up by the two, so it would have been silly to start an argument at that point.

But now Renji had taken the initiative to come see her. She felt small and ashamed being with him now. A twinge of guilt at how she had let their friendship just fall by the wayside, at how she had doubted him even fear him thanks to the twins depraved game, made her want to hide now.

"So…," Renji said looking around nervously while the silence stretched on. "How was your class?"

"Oh, boring as usual." Rukia replied casually trying to lift the heavy air between them with a smile.  
"Do you want to come in for some tea or something?"

"Well, if you're sure its ok?" He rubbed his cheek smiling sheepishly. She flashed back to the last time he had been over and she had slapped him.

_If only I could be invisible._

"Yeah, it's ok." She said apologetically. She had so much to make up for.

Once inside the distance between them slower began to close, Rukia being a warm and hospitable hostess.

She listened and Renji talked. He let her know how basketball was going and the boring rooftop gossip. She sat engrossed, so glad that he had come to see her; she really didn't care what he was talking about.

Rukia was sure not to bring up the twins and Renji was sure not to bring up the gossip that revolved around her and the twins. How it angered him, and how he had gotten in several fights the last week defending her honor.

.

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- hey if you hadn't read this in a while I'd go back and reread it as I have reworked a few things to accommodate the direction of the story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

As Ichigo walked, his head was tilted back to look at the sky and gaze at the stars; his hands behind his head and a smile in the corner of his mouth. His twin Hichigo's eyes were straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Any on looker may think the two were intoxicated in some way, as they paid no attention to the goings on around them but strode unafraid down the street.

For years everything before Rukia had seemed empty, only now were they able to smile and enjoy life again and not just because of the incredible salacious sex they had with her. Though in and of itself that was mind blowing.

It was just her, the way she would smile and laugh. Her determination, her drive. The way she understood each of them and accepted each of them fully.

It had been a while and both were determined not to let anything upset the delicate balance they had now achieved.

The brothers had walked in silence the rest of the way home, they never really needed words between them anyway and with Rukia they need even less. Though they thought they could never be closer with each other, Rukia had done just that. Each dwelled on their own thoughts about Rukia.

The crushing loneliness they had felt when courting her was now only mildly annoying because they knew it wouldn't be long before she was in their midst again.

When they finally reached home, Ichigo sighed as he always did. The Kurosaki clinic sign was gone now. Ichigo looked up absently, expecting to see it. Like every time before, it wasn't there. He had gotten used to the dull ache that always followed.

As soon as they walked in the door they heard the phone ringing. Hichigo looked at his brother knowing full well who was calling at that time of night. They both stood in the doorway neither making the move to answer the phone. Soon enough the ringing stopped and they each took a breath.

Hichigo secured the door as Ichigo headed to the kitchen.

Almost immediately the silence of their home was again interrupted but the blaring ring of the telephone.

_He's not going to give up. _Hichigo thought shaking his head.

"I know." Ichigo responded absently aloud, finally striding past his white haired twin to the phone.

"Don't answer it," Hichigo said flopping down on the sofa.

"He'll just keep calling."

"Let him."

"I don't want him showing up around here especially if Rukia's over."

Hichigo's eyes narrowed. That was true. He did have the habit of showing up at the least opportune times. It was really a wonder he hadn't done so already.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kurosaki?" The melodic voice said on the other line.

"Who the hell else would it be?"

"Well, I've been trying to reach you two all day. I thought something could have happened to my two best runners. Or are you both trying to avoid me?"

The man annoyed Ichigo to no end. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the anger that was building in him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo groaned.

"Oh, you want to get right to business, that's what I love about you two."

There was silence.

"I have a delivery, in Ikebukuro."

"Alright, we'll come into tomorr-,"

"No. I need this one done tonight." His voice was uncommonly serious.

"Do you know what time it is? We have school tomorrow."

"Since when has school been a priority for you two? And if you two hadn't been avoiding me, then you could have had it done already. Now it's late and it has to be done."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He wanted to rip the phone apart and the man on the other end.

The brothers had been receiving calls on their cells all day. Each ignoring the call when they were at school and turning off their phones when they were with Rukia. Now it was coming back to haunt them.

Still Ichigo said nothing. His eyes were closed his jaw tight, his free hand balled in a fist. But he didn't answer. Hichigo had risen from the sofa and was standing by his brother's side.

"I would think you'd want to help me out." The man continued. "After all I've done for you and those -,"

"Fine."

"All right, I'll expect you over here in about 15 minutes or so."

Ichigo said nothing, ending the call and looking at his angry brother as they left the house.

xxx

He still wanted her; the thought shattered him on the inside as he watched her. Was he that pathetic? Even after she had turned her back to him. Even though everyone was talking about her, saying the most perverted things. He still wanted her. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, so delicate yet strong. He wanted her long before the brothers seemed to take interest in her. But that didn't appear to count for anything.

He watched her mouth as she talked. How her pink lips pouted or curled up when she smiled. He wasn't even hearing a word she was saying. He was looking her over from head to toe, as if trying to memorize her; suddenly her eyes met his and he looked away like a scared child. He was pathetic.

Renji stared into his tea; he took a deep breath wincing. His ribs still ached because of the fight with a loud mouth named Madarame. But Rukia would never know, he wouldn't tell her how he had defended her or what Madarame had been implying.

Rukia, unaware of the turmoil mounting in her friend's mind, continued to chirp on. Their conversation was going from one small talk subject to another.

She was again very careful not to bring up the brothers.

And he was afraid to talk about what was really on his mind. He didn't want to offend her. He didn't want her to reject him again. But he wanted to ask her what she was doing. Didn't she realize what people were saying about her? Didn't she care what people thought? What he thought?

But he didn't ask. He just looked up and smiled softly, staring in her big violet eyes, and searching for the answer there, though it still didn't present itself.

"Renji."

"Hmm?" he replied shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Did you hear me? How was your game last week?"

"Huh, oh yeah. It was great." He put on a brave smile that didn't reach his eyes, lifting his arm and flexing his muscle. "It was an easy win."

"I just think you're that good."

He blushed. A lump formed in his throat.

He shouldn't have come. As much as he wanted to see her, as much as he wanted to talk to her and for things to be like they had been he still felt he shouldn't have come. His head was pounding. It was painful. The distance between them, though he was sitting right in front of her, was just too far.

"You should come see us play sometime." He said absently, then immediately saw the hesitation fill her face. His heart sunk even further. "I mean Ichigo and Hichigo are invited too, I know you guys are good friends now."

Rukia felt her skin growing hot as she averted her eyes.

"Yeah, we're pretty close." To say the least. Her mind flitted to both brothers' sexual assault on her that afternoon. She crossed her legs, hoping she wasn't blushing too fiercely.

"I'll tell them." She replied with a weak smile. Straightway she winced inside, knowing full well she wouldn't. She couldn't. She wasn't even supposed to be speaking to Renji as it was, according to them. Everything had been very good between them these last two weeks and she didn't want anything to rock the boat.

"I mean, you could invite them yourself, you guys are friends remember."

"Yeah, I remember, but I think it would be better coming from you." It was like a challenge to her.

Silence loomed in the room like a dark cloud.

"I guess I better be going. I just wanted to come over and say hi." He stood hastily, almost rushing for the door. His thoughts getting the better of him.

"Thanks for coming. I **_am_** happy to see you." Rukia said buoyantly while walking Renji to the door.

"You know you can talk to me at school too." He blurted out.

"Ahh." She was at a loss. Feeling completely despicable. It took her several seconds to gather her thoughts. "You're right…I've just been too caught up in…," She looked up at him seeing he was waiting for her to complete her thought. But he'd never understand. She was sure no one would. "Anyway, you're right. I'm sorry."

Renji smiled as he left. It was only a small victory. But it was a start.

xxx

Yokochini leaned against his car. He was parked in an old abandoned lot near the Karakura bridge. His mind was still reeling from what he had seen. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was very turned on about the prospect, though he'd never share his dear Mimiko with any one. He wasn't against having a piece of what the Kurosaki's had.

He would at that point have given anything to see the two brothers taking on the small girl. His mind was preoccupied with how that made everything work. Did they take turns? Did she go from one bedroom to the next or did they just lay in a pile and go at it? He smirked adjusting his pants that were suddenly much too tight.

His lewd thoughts into the working of their relationship threatened to stop the plans he had for the brothers. But if all worked out the way he wanted he'd get a private show for himself. Or at least a crack at their little girlfriend.

He looked at his own girlfriend, Mimiko, who was gabbing away her on cell. He had told her to stay home. But she had overheard him talking about the Kurosaki twins and had screamed and whined begging to go. It wasn't until she stood in front of his car, her arms out wide blocking him from leaving the drive did he let her come along.

He didn't dare tell her a thing he had planned. Not what really had planned. And he didn't dare tell her what he had seen the twins doing either. She talked too much and what he had planned required as much sneakiness and secrecy as possible. Secrecy and muscle. And the muscle was pulling up in front of him now. Yokochin adjusted his sunglasses that hung low in his nose, blinking in the glaring headlights.

A bright red sport coupe pulled up in front of him. The car was lowered with light effects rotating between orange, yellow, and green from under it. The windows were blacked out and it had a huge black fin on the back.

Music was blaring from the car, the bass shaking the gold chains around Yokochini's neck and the one hanging from his nose. Yokochini rolled his eyes.

"So much for secrecy." Yokochini said though it wasn't inaudible over bass thumping from the car.

The passenger door opened and a scrawny boy with a Mohawk stepped from the car. He had a surly grin on his face as he looked from Yokochini to Mimiko where his focus lingered.

"Where's Reiichi?"

"I'm right here." Reiichi Ooshima emerged from the driver's side. His thick blonde hair seemingly lumped atop his head. His tongue flicked his lip ring as he looked back and forth between Yokochini and his girlfriend. Reiichi looked past the two expecting to see Yokochini's boys hanging around. But he saw nothing. He nodded to his passenger who quickly got on his phone and notified their crew down the street to stand down until further notice.

"What'd you call me out here for you asshole." Reiichi slammed his door, and then shoved his hand in his pockets. Lifting his chin as he looked down his nose at Yokochini.

"Its business man, nothing but business." Yokochini raised his hands symbolically in surrender as his grin widened.

"What business do I have with you?"

"Kurosaki's"

Mimiko, who had stuck her finger in her unoccupied ear to try and drown out the thumping bass, immediately responded to the twins name. She wanted to know what her idiot boyfriend Yokochini had planned.

The only thing Reiichi hated more than being called out by another gang leader in the middle of the night was Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki. He couldn't stand the two ever since they were all in elementary school together.

Just the mention of the two pretty boys had the vein throbbing in his temple and his fists clenched.

"I see you don't care for them either." Yokochini said with a chuckle.

"I HATE THOSE FUCKIN ASS HOLES!" Reiichi shouted at the top of his lungs flexing his muscles as if he was going to battle. They never showed him any respect. And he was never able to get the drop on them to teach them a well-deserved lesson. They thought they were too good for him and he despised that.

Yokochini smiled. _That's the muscle I need_.

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. I think we can help each other out." Yokochini grinned waving his hands trying to calm the enraged man.

.

They had been talking for half an hour, Mimiko watched as she stood by Yokochini's car, while Reiichi's lackey waited with her.

She had insisted that she go along to find out what was going on but Yokochini had finally put his foot down and demanded she stay put. She cut her eyes to the boy standing just behind her. He smelled of weed and liquor and he took every opportunity to look down her shirt. She had already punched him in the eye once. But he was staying out arms reach so he wouldn't get the shit knocked out of him again.

It must have been a heated conversation because both men were very animated in their discussion. It was killing Mimiko. She stood pouting now her arms folded in front of her, her high heels tapping anxiously on the gravel.

_Ohhh, what are they planning_! She knew she'd never be able to sneak over to hear them. Yokochini kept looking back at her every few minutes just to make sure she had stayed put. And the loud and now obnoxious music blaring from Reiichi's car made it impossible to hear anything.

She knew whatever Yokochini was planning it was good. She had never seen him so focused, and beside the size of his wallet that made him rather attractive. Not nearly as attractive as Ichigo and Hichigo. But it was a start.

Mimiko began to wonder if she would be able to have the left overs once Yokochini and Reiichi did whatever they were planning. She had some nice ideas of how to put those brothers to work.

_She smiled slyly slipping into her lecherous thoughts. Seeing the shirtless brother's in front of her. Their hands tied behind their back. Heads held low in shame for declining her. They'd be her sex slaves though at first unwilling, with her loving care they would come to worship her and every part of her body._

_ She saw herself sprawled out in her room with nothing on but a pair of thong panties, her best high heels and a string of pearls and the two brothers kneeling, no, standing in front of her._

_ She'd make them strip. No, better yet! She thought she'd do the undressing. Slowly first Ichigo. Taking his zipper between her teeth and taking it down as far as it could go. She could hear the ripping sound in her mind. Picturing his thick swollen cock popping out at her. She imagined herself grabbing the stiff rod and stroking it gently as she turned to Hichigo, his mouth open in anticipation as she did the same to him, only more slowly._

_ With the two firmly in the palm of her hands she would stroke one then lick the other._

Yoshi, the boy with the Mohawk, who was waiting with Mimiko. Stared incredulously at the beautiful gyaru* he was waiting with. She had gone from impatiently tapping her foot to such a sexy come fuck me look that had his cock standing at attention. She kept slowly opening and closing her pouty lips as if kissing someone lightly, every so often her wet pink tongue would peek out between her lips. Her eyes were closed and she was stroking her own arms as if imagining someone caressing her.

Yoshi was so enthralled by Mimiko he didn't notice Reiichi or Yokochini coming back to the cars.

"Oi, Yoshi let's go!"

"Huh," he muttered slowly coming from his stupor. "Oh yeah, right boss. Bye." He said waving lovingly at Mimiko, who too had been taken from her daydream by Yokochini.

Mimiko, fully frustrated, glared at Yoshi as she got into Yokochini's car.

xxx

Rukia lay in bed. Her heart lighter having spoken to Renji. Things were moving in a good direction with him, and it helped to ease the guilt she had been feeling about it. Then a sobering thought hit her. Should she tell Ichigo and Hichigo that she had spoken to him? They had stated that her friendship with him was over.

_"You're ours now…..To do with as we please."_ That's what Ichigo had told her, that night after their game.

She loved them dearly already but who were they to command her to do anything. She'd comply with most any request but now…Renji wanting to be acknowledged at school he had every right to ask, they were friends, she couldn't hide that she had agreed.

She couldn't lie to them either, but they had to understand that she wasn't some brainless toy to be ordered around and dictated to.

It was much easier said than done though.

She sighed heavily rolling over in her bed and pulling the sheets up around her neck before ducking her head under as if to hide from the decision she had made.

.

To be continued

*gyaru=gal a style of dress and lifestyle

*gyaru=gal a style of dress and lifestyle


End file.
